Typical Highschool
by Xllusion
Summary: normal gallagher girls. Read to find out and review if continue don't know if will if no one wants more. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS ALL BELONGS TO ALLY CARTER(ALL CHAPTERS)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Dunno how this will go but thought I should just see if anyone likes it.**

**Zach POV:**

I tap my foot impatiently standing near the attendance desk in the office. I'm waiting for Cameron Morgan who still hasn't shown up. I mean he should be here already it's not like he's getting ready like a girl or something. A girl walks into the office and stands three feet away from me she hands Ms. Chiter a slip of paper before drumming her fingers along the desk. Ms. Chiter gets up and disappears into the back room. I look at the girl more closely. She has dirty blonde hair down to her waist, black skinny jeans, a maroon blazer, and a stripped navy shirt. Her boots are those combat boots girls fawn over. Oh, she's wearing black sunglasses. For what reason? I don't know we're inside anyways. Bored from waiting here for like 5 minutes I'll just talk to her.

"Hey" I say smirking. This smirk has girls melt into me like marshmallows. She turns her head towards me and eyes me up and down. See what I mean? She's already checking me out.

"Hi" She says before turning her attention back to the desk. Rude, can't even carry on a conversation or something?

"Like what you see?" I said indicating I caught her checking me out. She turns back towards me and lifts an eyebrow.

"You were checking me out, it's only fair I get to too." She says before turning back. What the? How did she even see me? She wasn't even facing me!

"What's with the sunglasses we're inside you know" I say smirking. This should make her speechless.

"What's with the hat? We're inside you know" She retorts. At first I'm confused, what is she talking about? The confusion must show on my face because the next thing she does is lift an eyebrow again and points to my head. Oh right... my beanie.

"It's a beanie" I say with a duh voice. Dang I sound like Macey (don't worry I'm not gay).

"Still a hat" She says then turns back to the drumming her fingers. Dang, this girl has attitude. _But she's the very few who don't drool at the sight of me(the others being my 3 friends who are girls Bex, Macey, and Liz). _She's a challenge and I defiantly, Zachary Goode like a challenge.

"So what's your name?" I ask, how odd I've never seen her around before. Maybe she's just invisible.

"Does it matter? I'm pretty sure you'll find out soon enough" She says with an annoyed expression on her face. I smirk, I'm getting her annoyed already and I haven't even started.

"Come on, I'm Zach so you would be?" I say holding my hand out. She rolls her eyes at me.

"Seeing that you're not gonna leave me alone. My name is Cammie." She says seeing my hand out and decides to dismiss it. Now it's my turn to roll my eyes this girl is just plain rude.

"Come on hasn't your parents ever taught you some manners." I say drawing my hand back. She looks at me and cocks her head.

"How? They aren't around." She says. What? I open my mouth to talk to here but my Chiter comes back already ruining my chance.

"Here you are Cameron Morgan right?" She says to Cammie. Cameron Morgan? Sounds familiar. I look at my slip sure enough she's the new kid except I thought it was a guy... By the time I look out she's already a foot from the door.

"Wait!" I call out. She turns around annoyed.

"What now?" She ask crossing her arms.

"Well, since you're the new kid I've been assigned as your tour guide-" I say before she cuts me off.

"Don't worry, save yourself the trouble I don't need one _Zachy" _She says smirking before heading out the door. I let my jaw drop no one calls me that and she just stole my smirk! It's my smirk!


	2. Homeroom

**A/N: Thanks a lot for the reviews :) I'll try to update as much as I can between this and my other story so yeah. Anyways I would just like to say I did explain in the beginning that Zach was waiting for Cammie except he thought she was a guy. Oh and I won't be dumping this story anytime soon because of how much you guys want to read it and that'd would be kinda cruel to leave it hanging so anyways chapter two xD**

**Cammie POV:**

I roll my eyes as I walk out the door. _Just another player, _don't even get me started on that smirk. You'd think it was a mouth spasm the way he does it every time he talks. I mean seriously, you might as well call it his signature smirk. I admit, I have no idea where I'm going but I'll figure it out. I just hate feeling needy plus I can't stand that guy. Obviously I didn't want to talk but what ever. I remove my sunglasses and place them in my bag. Now to Ms. Daphney's homeroom class... I make my way upstairs (after asking a teacher the layout of the building. She simply told me all A,B, and C rooms are downstairs while D, E, and F remain upstairs) pretty easy if you ask me. I make it up and go to the F lockers as I walk I can hear the whispers.

"Woah, is she the new girl?"

"She's hot"

"She's intimidating"

"Think she'll want to join cheer?"

I roll my eyes at those, I mean seriously I wouldn't be caught dead in a skimpy cheer leading outfit. If they aren't skimpy they would be 100% ugly. The sight of them makes me gag. I guess I do look intimidating but in my defense, I can't look weak! Just isn't me. Obviously I'm the new girl what else would I be? The hot comment, is just typical jocks talking.

"Hey new girl! Nice ass!" I hear some jock say. Idiot, I flip him off while continuing to walk down the hall staring ahead while I hold my finger up in his direction. I can hear them oooooo at my "diss" but whatever I lower my hand and continue to walk. F331, ah here it is. My sweet ugly locker. It's beige but I can see it's suppose to be white. I twist the lock 22-33-11 and my locker pops open. The inside is better than the outside that's for sure. There's a small shelf for books and underneath lies couple of hooks and that's pretty much it. I shove 3 unused noted books in my lock but carry 2, I add a pack of pencils inside but carry 5 single ones with me, I shut the locker and head off to homeroom. It takes me about three minutes to find the room but whatever. I come in as the bell rings and take a seat at a random table. I look around the room to see 5 tables and each table has four desk together. Do the math, and there's 20 desks. I look at my right and see a girl checking out her nails as if they're the most interesting things on earth. She has shiny black hair that comes down to her waist, icy blue eyes, and I'd be lying if I said her skin isn't flawless.

"It's rude to stare you know" She says not even looking up.

"I know, we should really tell those boys at the back." i say grinning and leaning back into my seat with my arms crossed but my head still facing her. She smirks. What's with these smirking people?

"Yeah but I was talking about you" She says still not looking up. Now it's my turn smirk.

"Right, but I wasn't staring just observing and you know it's rude not to look at the person you're talking to right?" I say still smirking. She looks up and grins.

"Your're a fiesty one aren't you?" She says.

"Something like that" I reply.

"I'm Macey, you?" She says.

"Suprised you don't know but Cameron, call me Cammie though." She nods and smiles this time.

**Zach POV:**

"Cammie?" I whisper-shout This is getting annoying the bell rang 3 minutes ago and I'm out here looking for Ms. Stubborn Morgan. Couldn't she have just let me show her around? I mean seriously it's not that hard. I'm starting to think she's too much of a challenge but I'm sure I can overcome it. I call out her name once more. Still no answer I turn the corner to see Mr. Solomon and curse myself more making just the slightest noise. I turn back around and run to my locker F332 and quickly grab my stuff and dash off to homeroom. Mr. Solomon may be just the English teacher but he's as intimidating as the administrators. If he caught me I'd be looking at a week of detention. I make it to Ms. Daphney's homeroom out of breath and open the door quietly. Maybe if she's not at her desk I can sneak in. I groan internally as she looks over at the door.

**Cammie POV:**  
Macey and I get along well except the fact that she absolutely adores shopping while I just hate it. Just then the door opens and guess who walks in? The one and only annoying Zachy! I groan internally. I can't possibly have homeroom with him can I?!

"Mr. Goode, why are you late?" Ms. Daphney asks, wait his last name is Goode? The irony.

"I was supposed to show Cameron Morgan around" He says with a bit of bitterness in his voice. Sheesh, now I'm just enjoying this. Then again it was me who put him in this situation. I bite my lip deciding if I should step in. Let's see how this goes.

"Well Zachary, are you aware that's she's sitting over there beside Ms. McHenery." She says I can't help but laugh inside. Zachary is waaaaaaaaaay too formal for him. He looks over and eyes widen bet he didn't see this one coming. I smirk at him and give him a small wave. He glares but looks back at Ms. Daphney.

"Well, I had a note" He said going through his pockets looking for it. I try to hold in my laughs and I see Macey is too.

"This is too funny" She whispers. I nod.

"Maybe I should say something, he really was supposed to show me but I blew him off at the office" I whisper laughing quietly. She laughs quietly too.

"You really are something Morgan." She says. I smirk and nod. Ugh, now I'm becoming a smirking addict.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" I whisper shout. She nods signaling for me to do it. I raise my hand.

"Yes Cameron?" Ms. Daphney says diverting her gaze from a frantic Zachary looking for the note and looking over in my direction.

"He really was suppose to show me around but the crowd seperated us. So I guess he was just looking for me in the halls. You should excuse him." I say pulling an innocent face but laughing like a maniac inside. She purses her lips. Only Macey, him, and I know I'm lying but he doesn't say anything he just stomps over and sits infront of Macey leaving an empty seat infront of me.

"Very well, please talk quietly for the 10 remaining minutes" She says.

"He sits here?" I ask Macey. She nods.

"Unfortuately" She says playfully. He rolls his eyes still annoyed by me. Time for my plan. I nudge her gently with my elbow indicating my plan of annoying him is starting.

"You're welcome" I say smirking at him. He glares at me.

"People usually reply with a thank you. You should know that Zachary"

"Thank you" He says though gritted teeth. I hold a hand to my ear and lean in.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that" I say with a smug smile. I can tell he's about to blow. Macey is biting her lips trying to contain her laughter.  
"Oh that's bullsht Morgan, you could have just let me show you around instead of being a stubborn ass and I wouldn't have been in that situation" He says.

"Oh we're on a last name basis now?" I say he doesn't answer.

" You're just mad because I just totally saved your ass." I say getting up, gathering my things and walking towards the door. Just as I reach the door Ms Daphney calls out.

"Just where are you going Cameron?" She ask. I open the door turn my head around and say..

"To class" Then walk out just as the bell rings.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that tell me what you think. Next chapter should be up soon.**


	3. Volleyball

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews it helps me write faster(update quickly) because of how much I know you guys love the story. Anyways who is Cammie meeting now? **

**Cammie POV:**

Now off to Gym... Ok I found the gym now I just have to find the locker room. The girl's locker room to be exact. I circle the area twice before some girl taps me on the shoulder. I'm about to tell them to buzz off but she cuts me off.

"Locker room? Follow me." She says with a thick British accent. Without a word she starts moving I take her in, she has brown capachino skin with long shoulder brown hair, her eyes are bold and brown, and she's about an inch taller. She looks like an eygptian goddess.

" I didn't look that clueless did I?" I ask grinning. I haven't even talked to her yet and she seems worthy.

"Oh you did, like a headless chicken." She says grinning back. I know she's joking so I let out a laugh.

"Don't worry, I wasn't even sure but it was worth a shot" She says her accent kicking in. I nod.

"You're British huh?" I say she nods.

"You got it Morgan." I groan what's with all this last name bussiness? I have a first name you know. I'm also surprised it's only 2nd period (counting homeroom) and she knows my name. She raises her eyebrows in question.

"Been getting that a lot lately" I explain. She nods. Then stops at a door.

"This is it?" I ask.

"Yeah, come on" She says. I get my locker from the gym teacher and find it. I get it 5 lockers to the right of the girl who showed me around. I realize I didn't even get her name. Oh well if she wants to give it to me she will otherwise I'm not going around asking. I brought my own shorts the others are just too flowy and see-through with the mesh fabric. I put on my short Victoria Secret short yoga shorts they go to my mid-thighs.

"You sure you aren't going to get called out for those?" I look up and see the same girl grinning at me. I grin back.

"I'm sure until you get called out for those" I retort pointing at her shorts that are way shorter than mine. They're length is at least half. She grins.

"Fair enough. Hey I never told you my name. I'm Rebeccca. Call me that and you'll find yourself in a hospital so call me Bex instead" She says with a hand on her hip. I grin and nod.

"Cameron call me Cammie. Bet you know but whatever" I say she nods and we head out together after putting both our hairs in a pony tail and I put on my trainers. She's wearing the same shorts as me but shorter and the waistband that says pink is pink while mine is blue, we're both wearing trainers mine blue hers neon pink and she has a headband on while I opted out on that.

"Play any sports?" She asks as we walk out. I shrug, I'm ok in all.

"Volleyball" I reply after all that is my best. She grins so wide it looks like her face will strech.

"Great, that's our unit." She says and I nod following her out. We make it inside the gym and sit on the ground a couple feet away from the teacher. The whistle blows and I roll my eyes at the girls who squeal and cover their ears at the sound.

"Who are they?" I ask Bex and she and I stretch(she suggested it).

"Oh that's Tina and her group they absolutely hate gym. Always complaining about it." She says rolling her eyes.

"Why didn't they just opt out?" I ask. These girls are dumber than the ones at my old school.

"They didn't want to get fat" She says doing quotations on the "get fat" part.

"Idiots" I say and she nods.

"May I have your attention!" The gym teacher yells she looks about her early 30s late 20s.

"For those of you who don't know me, I'm Ms. Shiffon." She says looking directly at me I resist the urge to roll my eyes. I've noticed people are looking at me and I just shrug. She clears her throat and they turn away.

"Today we're continuing with Volleyball. Girls Vs. Boys go!" She says and blows the whistle.

"Let's get em'" I hear Bex whisper to me I nod a grin. We get into position and I'm in the center front. Bex decided to be in the back since that's where Tina is and she does absolutely nothing. I look at the guys and see them all grin cockily at us. I roll my eyes. I quickly scan the crowd when my eyes land on some certain green eyes. Oh come on! He's in this class as well?! I can't believe I didn't notice him and he's right infront of me. He smirks. Maybe he isn't mad at me anymore(not that I care). _You're going down Gallagher girl. _He mouths before smirking(of course). Gallagher girl? I roll my eyes at him. _Not if you go down first _I mouth back and smirking too. He shakes his head and I roll my eyes.

"Ready!" The teacher yells then blows her whistle. I think this girl named Courtney serves it and it makes it over. I see a guy who looks like a greek god hit it back and it comes towards me I grin as it comes just above the net and spike it down. I hear the girls cheer.

"Nice one Morgan!" I hear Ms. Shiffon yell and murmurs of agreement. I look at Zach smirk he rolls his eyes. We rotate a couple times until Anna Fetterman is the server and I'm next to her. She looks terrified. The score is 20-18 with us in the lead. Even if she does fail we still lead. She serves and it barley makes it to the net. I hear some laughs and snorts. I see her face red up with embarrasment. She's about to serve again when I stop her. I make my way to the front of the group ignoring the Ms. Shiffon telling me to get back in line. I don't usually put myself out there but the poor girl deserves some respect.

"Listen up you sht faces laugh at her again and I'll have this volleyball shoved so far up your as* you'll be in the hospital for weeks!" I yell then smirk at them. Bex comes up with her hands on her hips.

"Or laugh at anyone for a matter of fact" I actually see some guys gulp at her. She takes her place back in her position.

"Understood?!" I yell at him with my arms crosses and leaning on one foot. They nod their head. I smile.

"Good, now get your game on assholes" I say turning back to my position.

"Keep the profanity down Morgan!" I hear Ms. Shiffon yell. I turn towards her and grin.

"Can't make any promises" She nods but I can still see the smile forming on her face. I turn towards Anna.

"Here, hit at this angle with more power and you'll do fine" I said gesturing for her she nods and takes a deep breath. It makes it over and scores us a point. I grin at her.

"Way to go!" I say giving her a high five.

"Hey Morgan!" I hear some guy yell I look over to find it's one of the typical jocks.

"How about you teach us how to hit your ass!" He yells over when Ms. Shiffon leaves to update the score on the scoreboard. I roll my eyes time to have fun.

"Sure after school?" I say and wink at him. I swear I saw some drool. I look over at Bex and see she's laughing her head off soon I join in and so do the other girls. Except for Tina and her gang instead they just glare at me. The score is now 25-25 next point wins.

"Alright Morgan you're up!" She yells I take my spot and serve it makes it over. Zach hits it over and Bex counters followed by greek god, countered by this girl name Lana, and it make it over to me. I hit it so hard it goes flying and we score the point. The girls cheer so loudly I think my ears will bleed. I flash a smirk in Zach's direction.

"Cameron Morgan!" I look in the direction it came from to see a man in his mid 30s coming my way. I admit he's intimidating.

"Yes?" I say looking up at him he's pretty tall.

"How about being on the varsity volleyball team?" He says grinning I grin back.

"You've got yourself a player" I say he nods and we shake hands. i hear cheering, seriously I might be deaf by the end of this class. Bex comes up to me.

"Way to go Cammie, I'm on it too so we can go to practice together." She says I nod.

"Alright hit the showers!" Ms. Shiffons yells and we head into the locker room.

**Zach POV:**

As I dress into my regular clothes I can hear the comments they make about Cammie.

"She's hot man! I'm gonna ask her out." I hear Johnathan say. I roll my eyes I don't even know her that well but I know she'll just flip them off. To be honest, I admit I was surprised when she told Mark she'd show him how to slap her ass afterschool. Of course she's just teasing but I expected more of a finger.

"She's fiesty"

"Awesome volleyball player"

"No way man! She's mine."

"I call dibs!" I sigh these people don't know how stubborn she is. I figured out she's stubborn(and rude) just by the office incident and homeroom.

"Hey man are you listening?" Huh? I look up and see Grant waving hand in my face.

"Sorry what?" I say.

"I said, the new girl's pretty fiesty. She's your type isn't she?" He says I almost choke on my own spit (trust it's a lot grosser than it sounds).

"Are you kidding? She's a stubborn mule." I say. He rolls his eyes.

"I'm not interested I'm after my British Bombshell. She was looking fiercer today don't you think? Did you meet the new girl by the way?" He ask. I laugh internally at the nickname for Bex. I wonder if she likes him too.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be her tour guide but she blew me off completely at the office and she was just plain rude in homeroom." I say but keep my voice low the next thing you know the guys will be asking me all these stupid questions. Grant nods. I get up and head out with him.

"You think Bex likes me? I'm thinking of asking her out." He says. I smile he's been crushing on her since forever it's about time he mans up. Not that I blame him, she's extremely intimidating.

"Go for it." I say, as I look over the hall to see Bex laughing with Cammie. I have to say, Zachary Goode hasn't given up the challenge yet.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it tell me what you think.**

**I bet you all are confused about who Cammie is ( I mean what he background in this story is) don't worry I'm revealing it soon. Zammie WILL come it's the main reason for this story other than you guys of course anyways next chapter up should be in 3 days max.**


	4. Soloman's class

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone I'm thinking of making a website for this fanfic and one for my other. What do you guys think? If I do I'll make it so you guys can join and that stuff. Tell me soon! Anyways needed to get this up so sorry if it's short.**

**Cammie POV:**  
I go to my locker to drop somethings off. Thank god I don't have math with Zach! I sat with a cute pettie blonde named Liz and her crush Jonas. I'm not really the love, mushy type but I have to get those two together. Probably wondering why I'm not. Simply because of my parents. My dad was in the Navy. Hence, was as in not anymore because he's dead. He went missing when they were scouting an area. After that my mom completey shut down and well that's it. Now all she does is work. Work, work, work she's never home so it's just me. I thought us moving would give her a new start but she _still _works and this time_ more _than ever. I hate her now. She doesn't know me anymore. I may look tough on the outside but inside I'm as fragile as glass. I bite my lip to restrain myself from crying. How ironic, biting my lip should bring tears to my eyes but it doesn't, instead it makes me stronger. I shove everything inside slam my locker shut and head off to lunch. Turns out Liz, Bex, and Macey are all best friends so they all invited me to sit at their table. Funny how things turn out.

As I walk into the cafeteria and scan the room, I can see Bex making her way over to me. She waves and I'm about to wave back with a grin on my face when Tina and her gang appear infront of me.

"New girl huh?" She says. I can tell all eyes are on us so I smirk.

"That's me" I say. She rolls her eyes.

"So, my sources say that you got expelled from your old school because a prank that includes stink bombs, cockroaches, and slime." She says I look calmy at but inside I'm wondering if her IQ is below 0. That couldn't have sounded stupider than anything I've ever heard in my entire lifetime. 17 years is a lot you know.

"Maybe" I say and I hear gasp and murmurs. It's actually not true.

"Where did you move from?" She ask and I roll my eyes.

"A place" California.

"Called?"

"Something"

"Your old school's name is Blackthorne Academy, true or false?" She says. It actually is, how people found that out I don't know. I've only told the girls.

"I don't know, is it?" I say and I can tell she's about to burst.

"I'm just asking Cammie" She says. I smile and cock my head.

"And I'm just answering Tina" I say, walking past her and over to Bex who rolls her eyes at them before dragging me off towards the lunch lines.

"She's an idiot" I mutter under my breath as I walk with Bex to our table.

"Tell me about it" Bex says, I didn't actually think she'd hear me but whatever.

We make our way to the table and sit down. I say hi to the girls and nod at Jonas.

"Cammie that's Grant and that's Nick" Liz says pointing first at greek god and then to this guy with brown hair and blue innocent eyes.

"Hiya" I say and they nod.

"Hey guys" I look up to see Zach. I groan.

"Please tell me you're just stopping by for a couple seconds" I say. He smirks.

"Nope, I'm here to _stay" _He says smirking.

"Haven't I've seen you enough?" I say.

"No one can ever get enough of this" He says signaling his body, I roll my eyes and take a sip of my water as he sits down on the guy's side of the table. The table has 8 seats half boys and the other half girls. It's Macey and Liz on the edge leaving Bex and I in the middle. Jonas is next to me and next to Bex is Zach.

"Ahem if you guys are done flirting we can talk about the carnival now" Macey says and I almost choke on my water. I see Zach smirk.

"Macey don't be ridiculous" I say wiping my mouth.

"I'm not" She says arching an eyebrow. I roll my eyes, for the few hours I've known her I know she won't back down from her argument and probably give me crap about denial.

"Whatever" I say before nibbling on a cracker.

"Cammie aren't you going to eat?" Nick asks. I shake my head.

"I'm not really hungry" I reply pushing my tray away**.(A/N: NO SHE DOESN'T HAVE A DISORDER)**

"I wonder why, probably doesn't want to gain anymore than she already has" Zach says and smiles at me in a mocking way. I scoff.

"You mean because I lost my appetite at the sight of your face" giving him the same phony smile.

"Oh dude she cooked you!" Grants says.

"Hey want your sandwich?" He says I shake my head.

"Take anything you want" I say and him and Nick instantly grab my food.

"Boys" I hear Bex say and roll her eyes.

"So are you all going to the carnival?" Macey ask. Everyone nods but I just shrug.

"Come on Cammie you have to come" Liz says and because she's so sweet I nod. Maybe here will be different. Maybe school won't be a drag with fakes and betrayers but with actual friends (not counting Zach of course).

"Alright" I say and she smiles and I give her a smile back and since a long time it's one of my genuine ones.

xxxxxxxxx

I make my way over to Mr. Soloman's English class. I've heard he's one of the stirct ones but I'm sure it's no biggy. I walk in and take a seat. Two minutes later so does Zach. I'm starting to wonder if he was my guide because of the many classes we have together. Mr. Solomon scans the room and his eyes land on my.

"Cameron, I'm sure you'd like to introduce yourself" He says signalling for me to stand up.

"Not really" I say leaning back in my seat and crossing my arms.

"Pardon?" He says.

"You said you're sure I'd like to introduce myself but I don't" i say as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ms. Morgan, I don't expect you to talk back but to introduce yourself" He says narrowing his eyes with his arms folded and he's casually leaning against the board. I admit if he was a student I'd consider him hot but since he's a teacher I lack interest.

"I'm not talking back, just correcting your mistake" I say and can hear the giggles and murmurs around me.

"Ms. Morgan" He says.

"Mr. Soloman" I say mimicking his tone.

"Would you like me to send you to the office?" He says raising his eyebrow and smirking. I smirk back, he thinks he's won this. He's wrong though, no where near winning.

"Yeah and tell them a teacher can't controll a single student?" I say raising my eyebrow at him I hear the "ohhhs" from the classmates. I see a smile playing on Soloman's face.

"Very well, just 2 facts" He says as a way of surrending. I smirk and stand up.

"Well I'm a girl and I go to this school" I say and sit down. The class burst into laughter and I even see Soloman laughing. I've decided he's my favorite teacher regardless of the rumours of his strictness.

"Alright let's begin class" He says picking up a marker and writing on the board. His mvoes aside revealing the world "story". I don't know where he's going with this but I'm already dreading it.

"Story. Everyone has a story ladies and gentlemen. The question is what is it? In this hat are the names of the boys in this class. The girls will draw from this hat and whoever's name appears will be their partner for this project. The objective is simple. Get to know the person and write about something important to them." He says.

"Ms. Morgan you're up" He says I sigh and make my way over to his desk. I take a breath and reach in. Praying and hoping it's anyone but Zach. _Anyone but Zach, anyone but Zach, anyone but Zach... _I take my hand out with the slip in my hand.

"Who is it Ms. Morgan" He ask. I can just feel the tension in the air. I already heard some guys wishing I picked their name from thehat. I unfold it and read the name.

"It's _"

**A.N: Hi guys! I know you probably hate me and all but I just felt evil. Anyways it's between Zach and Josh just for a heads up. Say who you think it is and what you really want it to be. Also tell me like I said before if you like the website idea.**


	5. Soloman's class Part 2

**A/N: Yeah sorry for not updating soon. School's ending so I had to just get rid of it. Still two days left and bam Summer woot ;O Anyways here we go.**

**Cammie POV:**  
I unfold the paper only got it to say the name I wished it wouldn't. Zachary open my mouth to say something but Soloman beats me to it.

"I know you're going to complain Ms. Morgan but part of life is knowing how to work with others regardless of who they are. Now, I expect you and Mr. Goode to sort out any difference and problems you may have a begin working." He says. Remember how I said that he's my favorite teacher? Yeah, scratch that he's now my most hated. I walk over to Zach's desk aware that 90% of the class is following my every move and talk a seat. They look away seeing that I've surrendered. Not. I lean back in my seat arms folded. Solomon walks to the front of the room and turns to face us.

"Alright, as I've said before you need to figure out your partner's story. You also have to find a way to present it to me. This will only be between your partner and I. Think outside the box ladies and gentlemen." He says before sitting down legs lifted onto the desk and book in his hands. Zach and I sit for 5 minutes before Soloman yells for us to get started. How he saw us without looking up I don't know.

"So what should we do?" Zach says breaking the silence. I think for a minutes.

"I got it!" We both say at the same time. I star first.

"Well_ I _think we should write 5 sentences about each others looks, 5 about our personality, 5 about a memory, and then write a poem for each set of sentences." I say. The only reason for having such a vauge presentation is because the last thing I need is to have Zach and Soloman, especially Zach know about my messed up family. Zach opens his mouth to speak.

"Well_ I _think each of us should have a journal written from each other's point of view." Zach says with a smug smile. I admit it's a good idea if I actually _wanted _to share my life.

"Poems" I say firmly. He smirks and shakes his head.

"Journals" He says.

"Poems"

"Journals"

"Poems"

"Journals"

"Poems"

"Journals" It goes on like this for 10 minutes before Soloman comes and interupts.

"What's with this bickering? Ms. Morgan didn't I say to solve your differences?" He says and I roll my eyes. I explain each other our ideas and add that I'm starting to think Zach is gay for wanting to do a journal. Might as well call it a diary if you ask me.

"Morgan appropriete language please" He says. I roll my eyes.

"Sorry Mr. Soloman. The stubborn goat head can't be helped." Zach says smirking.

"Who are you calling a goat head? You ignorant no good smirking addict." I say well knowing my comeback was as lame as his insult.

"Hey I'm not the one trying to do some poem thing. Do I look like a poet to you?" He says.

"No, you look like a molestor with that smirk." I say.

"Ms. Morgan! Appropriete language please!" Mr. Soloman says but Zach and I ignore him.

"It's ok, Mr. Soloman the poor girl doesn't know how to describe people well. I think she's describing herself." He says.

"You want me to redescribe you?" I say and he raises his eyebrows.

"Shoot" He says. I smile a smug smile.

"You got a black eye and a bruised lip" I say.

"That's even worse" He says clearly not seeing where I'm going with this.

"Soon it won't be" I say and throw a book at his face but Soloman intercepts it.

"That's it! You two see you after class!" He says and goes over to other groups checking their progress.

"Way to go Gallagher girl. Now we're looking at a month of detention" He says.

"I thought I was a goat head" I say. He smiles.

"That too" He says. I roll my eyes and stare out the window. The bell rings shortly after and we stay seated. I'm debating on whether I should just go seeing Soloman's talking to some girl. I already pushed his buttons too far guess I'll stay. After the girl leaves he comes over.

"Congratulations you two. You earned a week worth of detention starting tomorrow." He says arms folded.

"Oh and I think you guys should do both of the ideas." He says. I open my mouth.

"Just because you think it doesn't mean we will" I say and Soloman smirks.

"Did I say think? I meant command" He says. Zach opens his mouth.

"Who says command now?" He says and I almost smile at that.

"Make that two weeks for your talking back" Mr. Soloman says and then he dismisses us. Zach and I don't say anything anymore and get out. I head towards Chem with Mr. M.

**Zach POV:**  
I roll my eyes as I walk out the door. She really is something. The thing is she's an annoying something too. I groan as I head towards Mr. M's chem class. Now we have to twice the amount of work and I really don't her to know that my parents are the worst couple in history. Now you can't even consider them a couple they're planning on divrocing I bet. They haven't told me but I see it coming. Everytime they're together they argue at times I even have to be their "messenger" constantly going back and forth. I bet it'd be easier once they actually divorce. See what I mean by messed up family? That's why I'm always at Grant's place.


	6. Confessing to Macey

**A/N: Hey people I know probably hate me for not updating but umm no excuse? Anyways before Cammie and Zach were given detention. Do you guys want that part of the story or seperate story that's linked to this. Probably going to be 10 chapters I'm thinking that unless you want only minor Zammie until later. If we go with the seperate thing there should be more Zammie in the next chapter. Enough talking now!**

**Cammie:**

I groan I didn't have any of the girls in this class.

"Ah miss Morgan! Please seat yourself next to Josh yes?!" He says pointing to the window seats. He's weird but I think I'll manage. I walk over to the area looking around deciding where this Josh guy sits.

"Hi!" I hear a high pitched voice say and I jump startled and turn around.

"Oh Hi?" I say. Who the hell is this girl?

"Sorry if I scared you but I couldn't help but overhear Mr. M telling you to sit next to Josh! He's my best friend! He sits right in front of me and I sit here!" She says with a smile so wide the earth's diameter is nothing compared to it. She's also pointing to a desk indicating it's hers. I nod. Although, weird much.

"Umm thanks..." I say, I know this may sound crazy but I have a feeling this girl might be on drugs. NO ONE is that happy! I slide myself into the seat that's diagonal to hers.

"If you need anything ask me or my lab partner Zach." She says. I nod - wait what?

"Zach?" I say I hope she said something like Mac or Mat?

"Yeah but it's better if you ask me." She says.

"You mean as in Zach Goode?" I say.

"Yeah, do you have a crush on him or something? He's kind of cute but I like someone else" She says. I almost choke on my own spit.

"No! And don't go spreading that around" I say.

"Oh don't worry I wasn't! Anyways class is about to start to talk to you later." She says taking her seat. I shrug and face the front.

"Hey" I hear a voice say and turn to my right to seem some guy with these blue eyes. They aren't icy and dangerous like Macey, or innocent like Nicks, and definantly not like mine which are plain. They're just calm. His hair is sort of wavy curly type that fits him. I admit he's kind of cute.

"Um Hi" I say.

"Cammie right?" He says and I nod.

"Yup" I say popping the "p". I seem to do that a lot.

"Thought so, you're in my English class. Wish you were my partner instead of the one I had now" He says. I raise my eyebrows I don't know if I should be annoyed with his attempt to hit on me or happy that he said that or just don't care. Probably the third.

"Oh umm who did you get?" I ask.

"Tina Walters" He says. I let a laugh out.

"That sucks" I say and he nods.

"Much more than you think" He says and I smile. He's not as bad as I thought. Not as bad at all.

"Aww sht you're in this class too?" I hear a familiar voice and turn around to find the only and only Zachary Annoying Goode.

"Yeah, shocker right? Besides it's not like I want to see you too" I say sarcastically. I'm almost 100% sure he was supposed to be my tour guide for this reason exception of math with Liz and Jonas.

"The feeling is mutual." He says and turns to Josh.

"Good luck bro because she's as stubborn as a goat." He says shaking his head.

"Oh can it Goode" I turn to DeeDee.

"You probably should think of getting a restraining order. He's secretly a molestor" I say. Zach raises his eyebrows.

"A restraining order for you? Yeah probably" He says with a smug smile on his face. I give him the finger and the bell rings so I turn around. After Mr. M explains the experiment we start right away.

"So you going to the carnival?" Josh ask when we're halfway through the experiment.

"Carnival?" I say searching the back of my brain for anything related.;

"Yeah it's in 2 weeks." He says and then I remember.

"Oh yeah, Macey has been droning on about it. She's making us all go." I say with a shrug.

"Oh cool" He says and then that's it. I shake my head internally. Guys are just weird. After Chem is over I head to my next class. My schedule has been like this.

Homeroom

P.E

Math

Lunch

English

Chem

History

Study hall

Spanish

Not so bad, I have Homeroom with Macey, gym with Bex and Grant, Math with Liz and Jonas, English with Nick (though he wasn't there for some reason apparently in the office) chem with well Josh? History with all the girls, study hall with all the guys and Bex in the library and Spanish everyone. Did I mention that Zach's in all my classes except Math and History? I swear the school's out to get me. I head into history excited to see the girls. If this was Blackthorne I'd quickly leave the school and wander around to avoid going home to an empty house.

"Cam!" I hear and look towards the direction it came from to see Bex motioning me over. I sit myself across Liz and next to Bex. The table's a square so that leaves Macey infront of Bex and next to Liz.

"Hey" I say flatly. I'm not really the type to show my feelings easily so most of the time I act like I have none. Although, with the girls they see right through it.

"Like you're not excited to see us Cam" Macey and I grin. See what I mean? They see right through my act.

"I wonder what bullsht Buckingham is gonna make us learn" Macey says blowing a bubble.

"Macey!" Liz scolds. In math after I've used the "f word" Liz told me never to say it again, or at least infront of her and if I did she'd make me regret it. I completely mistook the whole pixie look. She's a sweetheart but mess with her and ouch.

"I mean, I wonder what boring thing Buckingham is gonna make us learn" Macey says raising her eyebrows for approval when Liz smiles she grins.

"She's such a sweetheart" Macey says shaking her head.

"Yup, although not all the time. Remember when someone accidently ripped your homework Lizzy?" Bex says. I raise my eyebrows.

"What happen?" I say as I see Liz's cheeks turn red.

"She-" Macey starts but Buckingham interupts.

"Alright people! We're going to be learning about WW ll"(**A/N: I know this isn't really junior work but w.e just need a relating topic for this next part) **Errr, war and all that isn't really my favorite topic to talk about.

"First off anyone here have family that served in WW ll?" She asked. My grandfather did but I wasn't going to raise my hand like the others in the class.

"How about The Cold War?" She asked. Still a few hands.

"How about recently from 1999 until today." I don't know why but I raise my hand. Maybe it's because my dad went in 2006 when I was only 6 and hasn't come back since, maybe it's because if I didn't it'd be like I'm forgetting him, like my love and grief ran out, maybe because I simply miss him. It could simply just be all the above.

"Ahh Cameron tell us, what did your family member serve in?" She asks. Of course she'd pick me, the new student. I know the girls are curious too. I swallow hard.

"The Navy" I say quietly. She smiles and nods. The rest of class is a blur because all I can think about was my dad. Mathew Morgan. I miss him so much. I miss the way he'd call me the chameleon when he tucked me in. When he pushed the swing from behind and would also tickle me too. I miss the way he always smelled like mint. I miss those days like the circus.

"Tomorrow we'll be doing something related. Have a nice day" I hear as I rush out the door and quickly search for a bathroom. I can hear the girls voices looking for me but I need to get away. I get into a bathroom and shut myself in a stall leaning my head on the back of the door. I close my eyes as tears roll down my face and onto the floor. After 3 minutes of standing like this I take a deep breath listen for anyone and exit to find Macey leaning against the sink arms crossed.

"You look like sht" She says. I can help but smile. For the fews hours I've known her, I've learned she isn't the fake and awkward type. She's straight get to point I don't give a sht type. I can sort of relate. She reaches into her purse and takes out makeup wipes? Of course she'd have them. She motions for me to sit on the sink so I do and she starts to wipe away the mascarra and eyeshadow that's all messed up. After awhile of doing so she finally ask.

"So what happened back there" She says redoing my lids.

"Do you really need a recap?" I say.

"No, but what I need is to know why you bolted out so quickly" She says.

"I don't know being in there was uncomftrable" I say.

"Why?" She says putting eyeliner.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I ask trying to change the topic.

"Ya but who cares and stop trying to change the subject" She says. I sigh giving up so I told her. I told her how my dad disappeared when I was only 6. How my only aunt never really came around after that. How my mom completely shut down only to reboot into work mode. Basically how my life is messed up and is a big heap of sht. She's done with my make up by the time I'm done telling her the story.

"I know how you feel" She says putting away the stuff and leaning against the sink beside me turning her head to face me.

"My parents are never home. Always out doing all that political crap. Attending those late night parties for god knows what. Leaving me with the house maid and all. I don't really care but sometimes I miss them. I know your situation is far worse. I probably sound like some brat but life sucks. I only see them about 1-3 times a month. That's why I'm always inviting the girls and guys over. It's nice to know people actually care. They all know about my situation too so it's like their my actual family" She says and stops for awhile.

"Before you say anything don't say your sorry. We both got problems and both don't like pity from others and that crap." She says with a grin and I grin back. Another reason I like Macey more than before. She can relate and doesn't enjoy all that awkward mushy stuff.

"Well, Mr. Soloman is probably gonna beat the sht out of me when I walk in but it was worth it" She says and I grin before telling her my encounter with him. After I finished she's laughing her as off.

"Dang, you _really _are something Morgan" She says and I flash her a cheeky grin.

"Well there's only 10 minutes left of class you wanna just stay here?" I say not really bothering with study hall but Soloman's the problem.

"Eh why not. I really don't want to see Soloman and risk receiving his wrath." She says. We spend the rest of the time talking about school, friends, family, life, and even clothes. Shocking right?

"Hey Mace?" I say.

"Yeah Cam?"

"Can this stay between us. I don't want anyone knowing yet." I say, I'll tell Bex and Liz later.

"Of course" She says. The bell rings and Macey stands up offering her arm.

"Shall we?" She says and I laugh linking arms.

"We shall!" I say and we march out ignoring the stares of Tina and her incoming group.

**XXX (Happening at same time)**

**Zach POV:**

"Bloody hell!" I hear none other than Grant's British bombshell.

"Yes Rebecca?" I say looking up from my phone. She glares and sits down in front of me.

"I'd kill you right now but I got other things to worry about" She says and I raise my eyebrows.

"Like? Not that I'm complaining" I say and she shakes her head.

"Cammie, she bolted out of Buckingham's class and haven't seen her since" She says. I roll my eyes she's overreacting.

"It's Cammie, she's a stubborn goat head. She's probably just ditching or something and who doesn't race out of that class?" I say going back on my phone.

"Wake up dipsht she was on the verge of tears" She says and I raise my eyebrows.

"Cameron Morgan?" I ask.

"Who else idiot" She says rolling her eyes.

"I don't know but that doesn't sound like her, she probably had something in her eye" I say doubting myself but honestly Baxter is just overreacting. She opens her mouth to say something but Grant and Nick come back and slide themselves into seats.

"What'd we miss guys?" Grant says eating a hot dog. Of course he'd be able to get more food. It'd be impossible if he didn't.

"Nothing" I say and with that the bell rings.


	7. NOTICE

SORRY THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE BUT I AM HERE TO OFFICIALLY ANNOUNCE THAT THE WEBSITE IT DONE FOR THIS FANFICTION!

TO VIEW IT GO TO :

TYPICALHIGHSCHOOL. WEBS. COM


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Love you guys so much thanks for the support anyways before I turn super cheesey chapter 7.**

**Cammie POV:**

2 weeks. It's been 2 weeks since I've started Gallagher. That means two weeks of being lab partners with Josh, two weeks of shopping with the girls, two weeks of hanging out with the guys, two weeks of volleyball practice, two weeks of Macey reminding us of the carnival that we're finally going to today, two weeks of working with Zach, two weeks of fighting with Zach, two weeks of Macey accusing us of flirting, two weeks of fake gagging, and two weeks of detention. Pretty crappy two weeks if you ask me. Well the parts that include Zach anyways.

"So we're coming over tonight at 6pm to get ready and then the guys are picking us up at 8 so make sure you text Nick and Jonas your address." Macey says as we walk towards our cars.

"Really Mace? Two hours to get ready?" I ask.

"Honey, it takes at least 4 but we were cut short" Macey says before turning and walking towards her car. I roll my eyes. The perks of being friends with Macey. I open the door of my car and get in speeding off towards "home". I'm usually over at Macey's but really it's enough she's coming over to "get ready". For me, her getting readies are usually the most painful things ever.

As I park and open the door to the house, I make my way towards the kitchen.

"I'm home!" I say rolling my eyes. Who am I kidding? I sit on an island stool looking out towards the backyard to see the family next door playing football. I smile at the scene.

"Lucky them" I say to no one in particular. I sigh. I've finished my hw with the help of Liz during spanish when I had nothing to do. I'm about to go upstairs when I glance back at the backyard family and that's when I crack. I just sit there watching them with tears running down my face. I get up wiping my face with my hands but it's no use, they just keep coming. I make my way upstairs collasping onto the bed and crying myself to sleep. Just as I close my eyes I glance over at my dad's picture that's sitting on my nightstand. I reach over and running my index finger down the picture.

"I miss you Daddy" I say closing my eyes and drifting off towards sleep.

**Zach POV:**

"You coming over man?" Grant asks as we walk over towards our cars.

"Yeah but gotta go home and change" I reply. I hate going home, like I said before, all because of my parents. Only the guys and girls not including Cammie know about my situation. I've told them to pretty much keep it that way.

"Come over when you want, ok man?" Grant says clapping me on the back after I give him a nod and he goes over to his car. Grant's the brother I never had. Out of all the guys he understands me the most. He may be a wuss when it comes to Bex, completely stupid with test, but he's always there for me. I drive over to my house very slowly to the point the person behind me honks their horn. As I get out, I notice the car next door looks familiar. A little too familiar if you ask me. I stand at the door about to insert the key when I put down my hand leaning towards the door. I know I should just get it over with but I can't so instead I go back and sit in my car. Maybe I could just get spare clothes from Grants but nah. After sitting in the car for what seems like 10 minutes I get out and go in. My mom is in the kitchen cutting something up.

"Ahh! Zachary! How nice to see you. How was your day sweetie?" She ask giving me a hug after rinsing her hands.

"Fine" I mutter.

"Steve! Come greet Zachary!" She yells to my dad. I roll my eyes, it's as if she wants a fight.

"Don't tell me what to do Catherine!" He yells back. Here we go again.

"Don't be so rude!" She yells back.

"Don't be so annoying!" He yells back. This fight is one of their pathetic ones. Ones just made to wind each other up for no reason. Seriously?! My fights with Cammie are way better than theirs. I sigh loudly so my mom knows I'm disappointed and go upstairs slamming my bedroom door as I walk in. I sit myself on my bed and yell in frustration throwing my pillow at the wall. I run my hands through my hair and ball them up in fist. I tell myself I'm not crying, that theres just something in my eyes.

**Cammie POV: **

"Bex shower now, Liz come here so I can do your makeup, Cammie I trust you enough to come up with a respectable outfit" Macey orders and I go to my closet before she changes her mind. This is one of the rare occasions where I get a choice if I should look like a hooker or not. Ok maybe it was that one time but I'll never let Macey live that down! I quickly take some dark grey high waisted shorts, a black bando, no show socks, my burgandy vans, and my favorite all time black Brandy M. muscle tank that says "cheers *itches" I go into the bathroom that's outside my room and change coming back inside. Macey looks up and grins.

"Not bad Morgan, I've taught you well" She says finishing off Liz's make up. I grin.

"Thanks" I say and Liz looks at my shirt and shakes her head. I can help but laugh.

"You're such a sweetheart Lizzy" Bex says putting on her makeup.

"It's what I am" She replies. We all look at each other and burst out laughing. That was so not a thing Liz would say.

"Ah that's a charmer" Macey says once she sobers up. I shake my head sitting in Liz's seat after she got up.

"Ready for torture" I say flashing Macey and cheeky smile.

"Oh Cammie, if only you understood the language of Makeup" She says shaking her head chuckling.

"Sure if it was real" I say and Bex bursts out laughing.

"Good one Cam" She says and I hold out my hand for a high five which she slaps. After Macey is done with my make up I have Liz curl my hair and pin back the front. We hear the cars honk outside and eye each other's outfits for a quick check. Liz is simply wearing light blue vans with dark wash skinny jeans from abercrombie, and a victoria secret pink hoodie. Her hair is just french braided in the front and pulled back. Bex on the other hand is wearing her really short booty shorts with low top black converse and a crop top with just a bra underneath from brandy melvile that says "Brat" on it. Her hair is just straightened and put into a side fishtail. Macey, who saw this outfit coming? She's wearing tight black skinny jeans, 3 inch black leather boots, a chiffon on the back sequin on the front pink tank and a leather jacket. Her hair is simply put in a pony tail and curled. She can turn anything that simple into something that deserves to be on the runway. The car beeps again and Bex rolls her eyes.

"Boys are so impatient" She says. We all nod.

"Tell me about it" I say and Macey ushers us out.

* * *

Three things I've learned during the 20 minute drive to the carnival:

1. I'm neighbors with Zach

2. Bex is a terrible driver ( at least that's what I assumed when she asked to drive and everyone yelled no)

3. Zach is my neighbor. Oh wait didn't I say that?

Yeah that's right Zach of all people happens to be my neighbor. I never actually noticed but great the one person i happen to fight a lot with is my neighbor! Yeah, small world. Right now we're heading to some ride Bex has been yelling on about nonstop it's annoying if you ask me but I follow them onto it anyway. I shouldn't have come here, everyone sits with their crush or something and that leaves me with Zach. I feel like I've mentioned his name too much in such a short period of time. Disgusting.

"Come on last seat is in the very back" Zach says and I follow him. By the time I've sat down the ride is ready to move. The ride starts moving back and forth and that's when I realize this is the ride I hate the most. I guess I should have been paying more attention when Bex mentioned pirate ship. I just thought it was something to do with pirates in general but i didn't actually think she meant the ride where the pirate ship goes from side to side and_ higher and higher_. Did I mention i'm _afraid of heights_? We're high to the point where I can't tell the guy to stop the ride to get off and even if I did no way would I embarrass myself like that infront of everyone. Guess I have to just suck it up.

The ride's height increases and I grip the bar. I'm not stupid enough to look down but that feeling of the wind up my back and the pity feeling in my stomach isn't helping the situation. I close my eyes as it increases.

"This ride is bor- hey are you ok?" I hear Zach say. I don't know if I should be annoyed because obviously I'm not and no way would I admit that or surprised he's kind enough to ask or even care. I don't bother turning my head.

"I'm fine" I say through gritted teeth and this time my eyes are open. The ride must hate me because then it just decides to go even faster and high. I suck in my breath clenching the handle even tighter. My knuckles look as pale as a ghost.

"Are you sure?" He says. I still won't look at him and I nod slowly but again the ride hates me and increases in height. I let out a wince without even realizing it.

"I'm fi-" I begin to say because I know he'll ask but instead I feel strong arms around me and soon find my head against Zachary Goode's chest. Might I add it's a hard chest. I open my mouth to protest.

"Don't start" He says and I close my mouth scooting closer as the ride's speed increase. After what feels like 3 minutes of hell the ride stops and Zach pulls me up and leads me out.

"Where are-" I start as he leads me over to a bench.

"They said they're going on a second time" He says rolling his eyes. I don't know whether it's at me or them.

"One second" He says and disappears and comes back a minute later handing me a water bottle and drinking from his own.

"Thanks" I find myself saying and he nods and sits down next to me.

"So, afraid of heights huh?" He says. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah big bad Morgan is afraid of heights" I say talking a sip of water. He laughs.

"Apparently so"

"What are you afraid of?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"Spiders" He says.

"Seriously?" I ask not bothering to hide the disbelief in my voice. He rolls his eyes and grins.

"Hey, they're just too gross and ugly for my liking" He says taking a sip. He then smirks.

"So does this finally mean we're ok?" He says. I shrug.

"I guess" I say taking a sip.

"Pinky promise?" He says holding up his pinky.

"Goode even that's too gay for you to pull off and lame. And may I ask why?" I say after giving a small laugh. He smirks of course.

"You're confusing, this is the only guarantee" He says. I raise my eyebrows and take his pinky anyway.

"Friends?" He says.

"Tolerable acquaintances" I offer.

"See what I mean? Difficult." He says laughing.

"Take it or leave it Goode..." I warn but not really serious at all.

"Alright deal" He says shaking our pinkies.

**A/N: Yeah I know major delay but it's either I write it well or not at all plus life has been busy. Tell me what you think and see the notice if you want to check out the website for this.!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! Keep it up if you want :D Also someone asked if the family Cammie saw was Zach's. The answer is no it's the other neighbors. This is sort of a filer chapter so eh.**

**Cammie:**

"We're all going to Tina's party tonight!" Macey says in homeroom. I groan.

"That *itch hates me, I'm not going to a party full of sluts and whores" I say. Zach laughs. We don't fight as much as we use to and Macey keeps pointing that out thinking something is going on. She can be a real pain in the rear sometimes. Though, I still don't share lots of information for English and I know Soloman is going to notice sooner or later.

"What do you think about it Zachary?" Macey says making sure to use his full name to let us know she's serious. He shrugs.

"I agree it is full of sluts but a party is a party right?" He says. I roll my eyes.

"Some opinion" I mutter. He rolls his eyes and opens his mouth so say something but shuts it. I admit he's making more of an effort on the 'tolerable aquantinces" than me.

"Great we're all going" She says I open my mouth but she cuts me off.

"No buts" She says. I roll my eyes.

"Fine but dress me up like a slut and I'm not going at all" I say and she nods.

"Deal" She says and gets up as the bell rings. Zach and I get up and head out too.

* * *

"You guys ready to go?" Nick says after throwing away his lunch I nod and get up. Zach throws his stuff away and we start towards English.

"You guys excited for Tina's party?" He says as we walk. I groan.

"Don't tell me your excited as Macey is" I say and Zach rolls his eyes.

"Please he's the boy version of Macey" Zach says I raise my eyebrows.

"Does that mean he's gay?" I say teasing Nick. Zach laughs. Nick opens his mouth, probably to object but Zach beats him to it.

"Nah, he's in love with Macey making him bi" He says and I laugh. Nick turns bright red.

"Oh shut it Goode, I'm not in love with Macey and defiantly not bi" He says giving us the finger and walking in to Solomon's class. I look at Zach and we burst out laughing as we walk in.

"Ms. Morgan and Mr. Goode please wait for me outside" Solomon says pointing towards the door. I roll my eyes.

"We know where "outside" is" I mutter.

"What was that Ms. Morgan?" He says.

"Nothing" I say and walk out. I don't need another detention with Soloman and dentention with Soloman is one word. Hell. After about 5 minutes of waiting outside and looking everywhere but at Zach Soloman finally comes out.

"Alright, I've been noticing your project isn't going as smoothly as it should so I'm going to suggest trying a new tatic." By the way he's looking at me he knows it's not Zach's fault which it is! Ok, it's not but really he's just as stubborn as me. He refuses to tell me anything unless I tell him.

"Which would be?" I say annoyed. Zach rolls his eyes at my attitude. Soloman motions for us to sit down and sits down himself.

"Alright, this may sound childish but I advise you use this game called truths" He says, I open my mouth to object. I know this game and no way in hell am I going to accept. It'll end with me spilling out all my secrets because Soloman knows I'm too stubborn to lose such a simple game.

"No arguing Ms. Morgan" Soloman says. Zach raises his eyebrows at me in a way of saying what's so bad about this game that you're already objecting it.

"Since you know the game, why don't you explain it Ms. Morgan" Soloman says with a smirk on his face. I roll my eyes.

"Who said I know the game?" I challenge but we all know I do.

"You just did" Zach says. I raise my eyebrows but frown when I realize how he twisted my words. He smirks.

"Alright then, Ms. Morgan explain, I'm going to go check on the class" He says getting up and heading towards the door. He stops at the doorframe.

"Oh, I will be checking" He says and goes in.

"Oh I will be checking" I mimick Soloman. Zach raises his eyebrows.

"So what's so bad about this game." I explain the game to Zach and I swear he looks paler.

"You have to answer whatever question?" He says. I nod.

"Yup" I say popping the P. He nods slowly and gets up offering his hand. I debate whether I should and decide what do I have to lose anyway so I take it.

* * *

The school day went by quickly and we're heading towards Tina's party. Macey, Nick, Zach, and I are in one car with Nick as the driver while Jonas, Liz, Grant, and Bex are in the other with Jonas as the diver in the other car. I'm just wearing black high waisted shorts with a "too sassy for you" top from brandy melvile, burgundy vans and a burgundy bow in my hair. my hair is just pulled into a top knot. Bex's outfit is a just a simple purple hoodie, hair in a upside french braid top knot, leggings and light grey vans. Liz is wearing a normal white v neck, denim shorts with a braided belt and navy converse. Her hair is the same as the carnival. Macey is wearing a short black dress with high 4 in heels and hair curled with front pulled back into a bow. In other words, she looks hot. I even caught Nick staring. I didn't think Zach was serious earlier but this just confirms it.

As we walk in I can't help but smell the horrible odor of vomit and sweat.

"This place smells like shit" I say and the group laughs.

"We're gonna go dance" Bex says and grabs Grant's arm leading him to the dance place. More like grind place.

"We're going outside" Jonas says and leads Liz out. Finally! Getting together! Ahh classic nerd love.

"Nick and I are also dancing, wanna join us?" Macey says. I shake my head.

"and watch you two grind? No thanks" I say, Macey rolls her eyes.

"Don't drink too much!" She says before dragging Nick away.

"Told you" Zach says. I raise my eyebrows and he jerks his head towards Nick and Macey. I nod.

"Zachy!" I hear a high pitched *itch's voice. The one and only Tina. She hooks her arm around Zachs and I try to hold in the laughter but Zach's disgusted expression is hilarious.

"I didn't know you two were a couple" I say knowing more than anyone that's not true.

"Well we aren't official but soon will be" Tina says then looks at Zach.

"Right Zachy?" She says her hands on his chin. Disgusted I head towards the kitchen searching for a drink.

"Here" I look up to find Mark handing me a beer. I take it hesitantly since it's closed shut I know it's not spiked with anything but for all I know he could be trying to get me drunk.

"Not gonna drink?" He says. I raise my eyebrows.

"For now" I reply looking around. He slings his arm over my shoulders. He breath reeks of alcohol but I know he's just a bit tipsy. Tipsy and potentially dangerous.

"If you had any sense, you'd move your arm" I say warning.

"Come on Morgan! How about we dance?" He says.

"No thanks" I say slipping out of his reach.

"Go find someone else to mess around with" I say giving him the finger and walking back towards the living room. I lean against a wall taking only a sip of my drink and observing the area. Macey and Nick are full on making out but I could tell they're drunk, against a wall. Bex and Grant are dirty dancing more now but giving each other sloppy kisses clearly indicating they're drunk, and Liz and Jonas have come back inside talking to each other about some nerd thing probably. I could tell they aren't drunk. At least we have some ride home then.

"I can't believe you left me alone with her" I turn my head to the left to find Zach leaning against the wall with a beer in his hand. Judging by how he's holding it he must have only taken 3 sips or so.

"I wasn't going to stick around her any longer" I reply looking out to the crowd. After a minute of silence Zach speaks up.

"It's funny how we always end up together. I'd say you're stalking me" He says. I scoff.

"Please, the person following you is Tina. Speaking of that *itch, where is she?" I ask taking a sip.

"I gave her to Mark. Crazy *itch was drunk and was so clingy" He says muttering the last part. I laugh.

"He creeps me out" I say. He raises his eyebrows.

"Then why'd you offer to teach him how to hit your *ss after school?" He says. I don't even know how he remembers that.

"Come on, we both know I was just humoring the class and myself" I say taking another sip.

"Hey, want to sit out on the backyard steps. It's getting really humid in here" He says I shrug and begin to follow him out. We sit down. No one's around, all inside doing god knows what.

"Blame the frats" I say wrinkling my nose in disgust as I remember the smell of a certain one. Sweat, vomit, and gas all in one. He laughs.

"Guess so." He says looking up to the sky and taking a sip.

"It's nice out" I say taking a sip after a few minutes of silence. He nods. After 3 minutes he speaks up.

"Want to try out that game Soloman suggested?" He says randomly. I shrug, I'm close to getting tipsy but I don't really care at this point.

"Ok you first" He says. I think for a moment.

"Favorite color?" I ask.

"Green" He replies and I nod.

"Do you like Gallagher?" He ask and I nod.

"Other than spiders, what scares you?" I say grinning as I remember the carnival. I can see a smirk appear on his face.

"Your face" He replies. I roll my eyes.

"Clowns" He says after a while.

"Funny, I actually like them. I remember when my dad -" I start but shut my mouth up.

"When he what?" He says. I take a sip.

"Never mind" I say. He nods, knowing I can cooperate only so much.

"Who do you hate?" He says I raise my eyebrows.

"Starting out deep huh?" I say.

"Not that deep" He says.

"My mom" I say in such a low whisper and take a big sip and I see him take one to.

"Why?" He ask. I take another sip.

"I hate her so much" I begin before taking another sip. I'm a bit tipsy now.

"I think you had enough" Zach says reaching to take my can. I pull my arm away.

"I'm fine" I say. He rolls his eyes but nods.

"Why do you hate her?" He ask after awhile and takes a sip. He must have a high alcohol tolerance because he doesn't show any hint of being affected.

"Because she left me" I say now feeling the affect of the alcohol. I take another sip before chugging down the whole thing a ditching the can in the bushes.

"What about your dad?" I hear Zach say. My vision is blurry.

"He left me too" I whisper before vomiting into the bushes on the side of the steps.

"Cammie?" I hear, his voice so far away. I blink once then again and finally the world turns black.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Before this chapter just wanna say a few things:

1. Thank you all for the reviews I really appreciate it!

2. I LOVE sarah dessen! I got the idea of truths from her too. I think from the one about Macy and Wes (forgot the title) .. . . after writing out three I looked it up and is the same one "the truth about forever" so yeah we can love that book together! lol

3. I don't have experience with alcohol because 1. I can't drink nor want to and 2. my family doesn't drink so I don't really care about the whole 1 can being enough or not.

4. Nah not alcohol poisoning.

5. this list is getting too long so now to the chapter.

Cammie POV:

My head hurts like hell. I'm laying on my back with my eyes closed having no idea where I am and too hungover to care. I let out a groan.

"Good morning to you to and you could have told me you're not the best with alcohol" I hear Zach's voice. I groan again flipping onto my stomach and covering my head with a pillow.

"Save it Goode, I'm not in the mood for a lecture." I say.

'Good, becaue I don't feel like giving one out" He says and after a few minutes of silence and I look up observing where I am. Answer: My room. I sit up.

"Care to explain what happened?" I say rubbing my head. He stands up and hands me advil.

"You were drunk, vomited, passed out, and I brought you here?" He says. I raise my eyebrows.

"And how the *ell did that happen? How did you get into my house?" I say sort of freaked out.

"Calm down would you? Anyway after you passed out, I called a cab and got us here. I told the guys and girls before I left and I got the key out of your front pocket. I was gonna leave but forgot my keys someplace and no one was home so I just came back here." He says. I nod taking it in.

"Where'd you sleep?" I say. For some reason I don't mind it. Maybe it's because someone other than me is using this house.

"On the floor?" He says motioning the ground. I roll my eyes.

"You could have used the guest bedroom or a sofa" I say. He shrugs and gets up.

"Anyway now that I know your fine and not puking your guts out. I'm gonna go" He says and makes his way to the door.

"Zach?" I call.

"Yeah?" He says, I smile.

"Thanks" and he returns a grin and nods.

"No problem" He says and walking out. I lay back down as I remember last night. Tina, then Mark, and then truths with Zach. Truths with Zach?! I jump out of bed and run downstairs.

"Zach!" I call out just in time. He was about to slip through the door and looks up.

"Yeah?" He says and I stop a foot infront of him.

"How much did I tell you last night?" I ask raising my eyebrows and crossing my arms.

"Enough" He says.

"Enough what? Zach I know we played truths" I say.

"Enough to know you hate this place" He says motioning the house and before I can question it he slips through leaving me speechless. I would have followed him but I'm too tired to bother at the moment.

XXXXXXX

After Zach left I just went back upstairs and fell asleep. By the time I've woken up it's 6:00 pm. I check my messages and realize I have one each from the girls and guys. I scroll down to the last one and find it from the woman I hate the most. Mom.

_Hey Sweetie!_

_Just wanted to check in! Sorry loads of work still need to be done. Will visit when I can._

_Love you,_

_Mom_

I look down at my phone attempting to hold onto to whatever sanity I have left. Unfortunately I didn't do a good enough job because I chuck my phone at the wall infront of me and bury my face in my hands shaking my head not willings to let the tears come out.

Zach POV:

I walk in ignoring the argument between my mom and dad and head upstairs. Sooner or later they're going to sit me down and tell me they love me then announce a divorce. I guess that's a good thing because then I won't have to live with this anymore. I open my bedroom door and close it behind me. Since I close my door I like to open the window so it doesn't get stuffy. I draw the curtains and open the window to see Cammie. Ha! She'd freak if she found out our room weres right next to each other too. I'm about to knock on my window to get her attention from her phone when she just chucks it at the wall and burries her head in her hands. Taken by surprise I just keep watching curiously. Eventually she lays back down and I assume fall asleep.

"Zachary!" I hear my mom yell.

"Coming!" I yell back still looking at Cammie. Maybe my life isn't that bad compared to hers. Maybe for once I should appreciate my parents because from this point of view it looks like she has none.

Cammie POV:

I groan and get up seeing it's the morning. What day is it? Sunday? Monday? I get up going to the bathroom doing my usual routine. Shower, brush, clothes, hair, makeup, and head down. I turn into the kitchen grabbing a granola bar and apple and heading out. Checking my phone, I realize it's Sunday. Guess that make sense since the party was Friday, I got over my hangover the next day (Saturday), and now it's Sunday. Hooray! Great job Cammie you can think. As I lock my house door and open my car door I get in driving towards Macey's house.

XXXX

"Good morning Elena, is Macey home?" I ask sweetly as her maid opens the door. She ushers me in.

"Upstairs in her room" She says. I nod going up the spiral staircase.

"Is she with anyone?" I ask when I'm halfway up. I don't want to walk in with her making out with Nick or something. Elena shakes her head and I nod going up.

I open up Macey's door to find her reading a magazine.

"Guess who?" I say sitting at her desk chair. She looks up and grins.

"Guessing you?" She says.

"How'd you know?" I play.

"Easy guess" She says shrugging and putting her magazine aside. She sits ups.

"So, what's wrong?" She asks. I roll my eyes. How did she even know?

"Nothing" I say obviously lying.

"Come on, you came here on a Saturday morning, the Cameron Morgan I know wouldn't bother waking up until noon and it's 10:30am. Besides, I haven't seen you since the party and shit's going around saying Zach spent the night at your place. This has to be big." She says raising her eyebrows, challenging me to deny.

"How the he-" I start but she cuts me off.

"Apparently Tina saw you two leave, I mean I know you guys left together. Just don't know what went on after." She says raising her eyebrows. I roll my eyes.

"Please, he did spend the night but" I say making sure to let her know not to butt in.

"but he slept on the floor and I was drunk so nothing happened." I say and she nods her head.

"So what's wrong?" She says. I groan inwardly, out of all the people I've met Macey can see right through my walls. The walls I tried so hard to build up.

"Zach knows about my mom" I say quietly looking at my hands.

"and?" She questions.

"and my mom sent me a text" I finish.

"and...?" She says lifting an eyebrow.

"and I think he knows about my dad too." I say.

"Well how did that happen?" She says. I explain the game truths Soloman made us do, and the night we played it.

"Well at least your friends now and not tolerable aquantinces shit." She says. I cock my head.

"We aren't-" i say but she cuts me off.

"Please, you so are considering you actually told him thanks and among other things. Back to the parents thing, He might just assume, based on what you told him he doesn't know much and even if he does, doesn't matter it won't hurt you." She says and I nod. I don't know why it bothers me for him to know. Maybe because I don't want him seeing anything other than the tough girl exterior and I hate pity from others.

"As for your mom, that's between you and her so it's up to you if you want to do anything about the text" She says. I stand up and give Macey a small smile.

"Thanks Mace" I say going over and giving her a hug. She returns a smile.

"Anytime Cammie, anytime Cammie" She says. I give her a wave before heading out.

Zach POV:

"Hey! Earth to Zach!" Grant says waving his hand in my face. We're watching football at his house but soon I'm going to have to go.

"yeah?" I say realizing he's talking to me.

"I said, are you staying over? What has gotten into you man? This isn't the first time you've zoned out today, something's up." Grant says. I roll my eyes. Since when did he get smart?

"It's nothing just thinking" I say.

"About?" He questions. Cammie.

"Dude you sound like a girl trying to get gossip" I say laughing, Grant grins to hide his embarrasment.

"Whatever man, you staying or not?" He says and I shake my head.

"Nah, I'm gonna go running and stay at my place" I said getting up.

"Alright, come over when you want" He says clapping me on the back. I grin.

"yeah" I say getting out of the house and into my car.

Cammie POV:

I got home around 30 minutes ago and realized I have to take the trash out. Ugh, there's only one person who lives in this house yet most of the trash cans are full. Am I really that dirty?

I take the trash bags out while still in my pajama. Which is very short yoga shorts from victoria secret (like my gym ones) and a pink hoodie. Barefoot I lug them onto the driveway and put them in the big trash bucket. I pull on the trash bucket but it won't budge between the hose and car.

"Piece of shit" I mutter.

"Need help?" I look up to the voice to find none other than Zachary Goode shirtless, in running shoes and basketball shorts, sweaty back, and earphones to his ears. He pulls off the ear phones stuffing them in his pocket and comes over even though I didn't even reply.

"I don't remember saying yes" I say but not stopping him in moving it. He rolls his eyes.

"I don't remember you saying no either. Now obviously you need help so let me help you" he says and without another word we push the bin to the end up the driveway. I walk back to my doorsteps and sit down. I don't know why I didn't just go in but maybe because it's nice having company. He sits down next to me and I notice he doesn't even smell of sweat. How the hell is tht possible?

"Thanks" I say and he nods.

"No problem" He replies. After of few minutes of silence he speaks up.

"So how was your day?" He says. I bite my lip to keep from smiling. That question is so random and the fact he doesn't care and is just trying to make a conversation makes it hilarious.

"I got run over by a truck driver" I say. Of course it's not true. He laughs and raises his eyebrow.

"Is that so?" He replies.

"Yup. What about you?" I reply.

"I robbed the bank" He replies

"Give me the money then" I say stifling a laugh. This conversation is so stupid and I know he thinks that too so we end up laughing like maniacs.

"So, wanna try that game?" I ask. I don't even know where that came from.

"Sober?" He says raising his eyebrows.

"Oh come on! That was only one time" I say.

"Yeah, before yesterday" He says and I stick my finger at him. He laughs.

"Come on, I thought we were friends now" He says and I look at him deciding if I should agree, disagree, throw a fit, or just walk into my house. My mouth speaks for itself.

"Yeah guess your right" I say shrugging. I remember Macey's words. _Please, you so are considering you actually told him thanks and among other things_

"So... the game?" He says and I nod.

"Sure" I say, my mouth speaking for itself again.

"You first" He says and nods.

"Ok, aren't you all sticky with sweat?" Once I say it I realize I really am curious about that. He laughs.

"No, it's actually cool outside. Aren't you cold in those shorts?" He says looking at my legs. I roll my eyes.

"Nope. What's your favorite animal?" I ask.

"Tiger. Favorite candy or chocolate?" He says. I smile remembering my dad bringing me a whole box of mnms.

"M&ms. Worst nightmare?" I ask.

"Marrying Tina Walters" He says and I burst out laughing.

'Wait a sec, I thought you two were a thing" I say and he gives me a disgusted look and it sets me off again.

"Not if my life depended on it. Aren't you and Jimmy and thing?" He says. Jimmy?

"Jimmy?" I question.

"Your lab partner" He says.

"It's Josh and no" I say grinning because he obviously did that on purpose.

"Sure seems like it" He mutters.I scoff.

"Oh shut up, he's too..." I say trailing off.

"Too what?" he questions. I roll my eyes.

"One question at a time Goode" I say.

"You just made that up" He says.

"Did not" I say.

"Did too" He says.

"Did not" I say.

"Did too" He says.

"Did not" I say.

"Ok fine you didn't, hope your happy" He says rolling his eyes but grinning at the same time. I smirk.

"Of course" I say.

"Your lucky this time Morgan" He says smirking.

"No i'm just that good" I retort.

"You mean Goode?" He says and I nudge him.

"Oh shut up, I meant good not goode" I say rolling my eyes.

"Sure..." He says.

"Who's turn?" I ask.

"Yours" He replies.

"What did I tell you the first time we played" I say raising my eyebrows. Can't believe I didn't ask him before.

"No repeating questions" He says smirking.

"Who's making rules up now?" I say raising my eyebrows.

"Still you"

"No, besides that question was asked when we weren't playing"

"Since when were you good at loopholes" He says rasing an eyebrow which I admit makes him even more good looking. I mentally slap myself for thinking so.

"Since forever" I said. Not. Since my dad died, I've been telling myself since his body wasn't found he could still be there. Or how since my mom's working a lot it's because she wants to support me. Which I know are all lies but I can't accept that.

"Please-" He says but gets cut off by his phone beeping. He reads the text and gets up.

"Sorry but got to go" He says and offers his hand which I take.

"Sure" I say turning to go inside, I can hear him getting into his car.

"See yeah Gallagher girl" He says with a small wave and drives off. Gallagher girl?

**A/N: Hope you liked it!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. Also thanks for all the support keep it up :)**

**BTW this is the next day so no days skipped.**

**Cammie POV:**

I'm bored out of my mind sitting in the library for study hall. Everyone's busy making up stuff (Nick), practicing for games(Grant and Bex), doing extra credit (Jonas), missing (Zach), or just sitting here(me). I sit leaned back in front of one of the library computers clicking my fingers against the keyboard. I wish I'd gone with Bex to practice for the volleyball. I don't even know why I said yes. I can't remember the last time I played as a kid. That's a lie. I can. I use to play with dad all the time. Everyday for two hours. Even after the day he went MIA I continued. I only continued because it was something I'd use to keep him close. When my dad died or went MIA, mom shut down. I didn't, I refused to believe he was gone but as the hours turned into days and the days into weeks and the weeks in months, I found myself playing less and less. Soon to the point where I didn't play at all. With that I just stopped completely. I sigh defeated bending my head down.

"Boo!" I hear a voice speak into my ear. I jump.

"Son of a bi-" I say stopping mid sentence when I see Zach sit down in front of the computer next to me going side to side on his chair.

"bit**?" He finishes for me and crosses his arms. I just look at him.

"I agree. Especially my dad. He's a real dick" He continues as if it's normal. What he says becomes more clear.

"What?" I say.

"What do you mean what?" He says. I roll my eyes.

"Never mind, where were you?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"Aww you care" He say placing a hand on his heart. I roll my eyes again.

"I was just being civil" I reply smirking. He shakes his head.

"So what's up?" He says. I can tell he's trying to change the subject. Being the nice good girl that I am (not) I don't try to pry.

"The ceiling what else moron?" I say. He grins.

"The sky" He says.

"No shit sherlock" I say rolling my eyes. He smirks.

"Someone's in a bad mood" He says raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah your the reason" I say.

"How come I had the feeling you were gonna say that?" He says. I shrug.

"You tell me" I say. After 2 minutes of silence he decides to speak. He leans in to the point his mouth is next to my ear. I don't know if I should be creeped out by his closeness or just enjoy it?

"I'm guessing it's someone's time of month?" He says into my ear. I jerk back so quickly it surprises me too. He looks at me with a bored expression. I open my mouth to yell so much profanities at him. To another girl this question may seem harmless but to me it's offending. The real reason I'm in this shitty mood is not only am I bored out of my mind but Mom's text has been haunting my mind for awhile now. I wouldn't be alarmed if it wasn't for the fact that she never sends texts. I get up collect my things and start heading out. Study hall is almost over anyway so I'll just take my time getting to my next destination.

"Hey wait! I was joking!" I hear him yell behind me but I just roll my eyes and keep walking.

**A/N: I know this is really short but I Wanted to get something up. Also do you want updated quickly short chapters or long chapter updated that takes longer than usual. Don't forget the website and feel free to suggest anything.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews. What should the subplot be? I was thinking something to do with Macey and Nick. Anyway you guys said you want long chapters so i'll do that. I swear Sarah Dessen is one of the best writers ever.**

**Now onto the chapter.**

**Cammie:**

Spanish went as fast as it came. Still pissed at Zach and still confused about that text. It had to mean something. I just don't know what. Zach apologized but I told him to f off. Honestly I'm not mad about it anymore. I'm just pissed at my mom. All the memories I tried so hard to get rid of came flooding back because of that text. I walk into the kitchen after placing my bag on the couch. I head to the fridge and pull out a bottle of water when I'm greeted by my mother sitting at the island drinking a cup of tea? I'm surprised to the point that I drop the bottle. I didn't even see her. What the heck is she doing here?

"You're here" I say staring at her and standing as still as a statue.

"I live here too you know" She says playfully. I snort.

"How the hell is that possible when you're barely home" I retort. I can feel my self control slipping away.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, I'm your mother do not speak to me that way" She says crossing her legs. I laugh bitterly.

"You're not my mother. A real mother would support her child not freaking neglect them" I say. She narrows her eyes.

"Go to your room" She says. I laugh at her pathetic excuse of trying to sound responsible.

"No" I say defiantly.

"I said go to your room" She says standing up.

"You know what? Screw you! I could careless about you. You freakin screwed me up as much as you are!" I say yelling.

"Camer-" She starts but I cut her off.

"Why are you even here? Why not go back to work? It'd do us all a favor" I say bitterly.

"I wanted to check up on you" She says calmly but I can tell she's going to lose it soon.

"That's bull! Now what's the real reason?" I say.

"That's the reason" She says before answering her phone that began to ring.

"Yes, I'll meet you downtown tomorrow to discuss? Great bye." She says shutting her phone.

"Cammie listen-" She says but is cut of again by me.

"Don't call me Cammie. Only the people I care about call me that. Quit with the checking up on you shit, obviously your work is stationed here." I say.

"Young lady I had enough of your disrespectful behavior. I raised you better than that!" My mom yells. I stare at her in disgust.

"Raise me? You weren't even here to raise me" I sneer before grabbing my purse and heading out slamming the door in process. I see Zach coming back from running and obviously he saw the whole door slam. He raises his eyebrows but I don't care. I need to get to Macey's place and freakin drink until I pass out. I open the door to my car turning the car on when I realize it's out of gas. How the hell does someone forget to get gas.

"Shit!" I say getting out and slamming the door. I begin walking towards Macey's not caring it'll take 30 minutes to get there by foot.

"Hey! Wait up!" I hear Zach yell.

***********AT THE SAME TIME CAMMIE WAS FIGHTING WITH HER MOM THIS HAPPENED AT THE GOODE'S HOUSE*********:**

**3rd Person Limited to Zach's POV:**

"Zachary honey welcome home. How was school?" Catherine, Zach's mom, had asked the second Zach stepped foot in his house.

"Fine" Zach mutters going upstairs to change and go for a run.

"Zachary come sit and talk with your mother. I feel as if I haven't seen you in ages." Catherine says.

"Leave the boy alone Catherine, he has his own life!" Zach's dad yells from the living room.

"Well excuse me for caring about our son's life!" She counters. Zach sighs he knew a fight was going to happen and at times he felt he was the cause of it. His dad was being a dick, although Zach found it annoying sometimes when his mom questioned him she was after all just trying to be the mom. It seemed as if his dad was trying to cause problems on purpose.

"Are you saying I don't care?!" He hears his dad yell back.

"HEY JUST STOP IT BOTH OF YOU. I'm freakin tired of hearing you two nagging at each other all the time. It's annoying and it's like you do it on purpose. Just stop! Quit acting like 5 year olds!" Zach yells before marching up to his room and changing. He could hear his parents yelling at him to come down to give him a lecture about manners and respecting his parents. Honestly, Zach couldn't give a shit at this point. He quickly changes into some running shoes and walks out of the house in just basketball shorts and his shoes ignoring his parent's call.

Can they just shut up for once?

******A/N: Probably hating me for stopping so soon but I decided to let you choose what happens next. So tell me which of this you want.**

**1. Cam ignores Zach and keeps heading towards Macey's house and eventually Zach loses her in the crowd. After all she is the chameleon.**

**2. Zach catches up and he takes her some place where he likes to go to think.**

**3. Other**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I feel as if I'm saying this a lot but thanks for much for the reviews. I love to hear what you guys would like to think about the chapter. I'm thinking I should do chapters like the last one where it's a tiny climax I guess? Anyway and you guys can choose the turning point. Tell me what you think about that. Also, a lot of you said 2 where Zach catches up so that's what's happening. Now onto the chapter. Is it weird to update so quickly?**

**Cammie:**

"Come on! Just slow down a bit" I hear Zach yell but I don't really care. I turn around to yell at him.

"Stop freaking following me and f off!" I yell and continue towards Macey's. I'm about to cross the street when it signals for me to wait. I curse inwardly. I look around and smile to myself when I realize I lost Zach.

"You can't get rid of me that easily" I hear a voice say that I now recognize as Zach's. I groan and turn around sending him a glare. He's shirtless wearing basketball shorts and trainers. He must have been running before.

"I'm not in the mood Goode for your teasing and shit so leave me alone" I say turning to cross the street but it's rush hour so I have to wait a bit more.

"Come on, you're still mad at me? I said I was kidding" He says. I turn back around.

"No jackass, I'm pissed off at my mom" I say without thinking then bite my lip and quickly turn around.

"Where are you going?" He asks. I shrug.

"Macey's place" I say after a while. He nods.

"Not a good idea, she has a family dinner thing remember?" He says. Oh shit I forgot about that. She begged me to come but being with more than one Mchenry at a time is pretty hard. I can't go to Bex's she's doing after school sports and Liz is doing extra credit with Jonas. He finally got the balls to ask her out on a date, even if it is school related.

"Come on" He says and grabs my arm without notice dragging me back home.

"I'm not going back to my house" I say while trying to pull away but he has a strong grip. I guess being a quarterback on your school's football team means you got a strong arm.

"Who said anything about your house?" He says continuing to walk with me in tow.

"I'm not going into your house either." I say trying to loosen the grip. He stops suddenly and holdboth my arms down. I'm squirming but he's not letting go. I'm surprised my arm isn't bruising.

"We're not going anyone's house alright? Just trust me" He says softly. I stare at him. I can either kick him where the sun don't shine and run away back home or agree. I don't know much places in this town to go so I shrug.

"ok" I say and he nods and lets go of my wrist to hold my hand instead. What the hell? I think as we continue walking back. I'm not surprised with him holding my hand but the fact that I'm enjoying it. When we finally reach our house he opens his car's passenger seat and tells me to get in before disappearing into his house and coming out 10 minutes later with a shirt on, keys in one hand, and a black bag in the other he puts it in the trunk and comes over to the driver's seat. He gets in and starts driving.

"Where are we going?" I ask after we get out of the driveway.

"You'll see" He says his eyes on the rode.

"You're not gonna rape me are you?" I said raising an eyebrow. He grins.

"No, don't worry" He says then smirks. We stop at a red light and he leans in so his mouth is next to my ear.

"Although it's not rape when you like it" He says and I shove him away. He laughs while I just shake my head.

"You perv" I mutter. He looks at me curiously.

"What?" I say when he doesn't look away for awhile. I shift uncomftrably.

"Go, green light" I say and the rest of the ride is in silence.

****************************They arrive************************

"What is this place" I say, it's a pond area that has high grasses. I would have thought it's in the middle of no where on a picture.

"It looks like no one comes here" I say following him down a small trail and I realize it's a lake not a pond.

"That's because I'm the only one who comes here" He says. Incase you're wondering we are holding hands as he guides me to a calm spot infront of the lake. He takes out a blanket from the bag and spreads it out and sits on it. I still don't know what's in the other bag. I sit down cautiously next to him. He laughs.

"I'm not gonna hurt you you know" He says amused by cautiousness.

"I didn't say you were" I say. His face turns serious.

"I like to come here as a getaway" He says out of no where.

"Like an escape. Here I could care less about football, grades, family. I could do anything here." He says.

"Why do you like to escape those things. I mean don't you like football and your family?" I find myself asking. He says down on his back with his arms behind his head.

"Football's alright but it's sometimes too much pressure" He says turning his head towards me before glancing back at the sky. I sit facing the lake hugging my legs to my chest.

"As for family.." He let's a small laugh.

"Not the best one" He says. I raise my eyebrows. Is he basically admiting to having a screwed up family?

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously. He sits up facing me.

"My parents fight all the time. it's such a pain in the ass. They freaking fight about what type of milk to buy for crying out loud. Like today, my dad yelled at my mom to stop butting into my life. What the hell?" He says clearly frustrated.

"It's as if he's trying to cause trouble" He says then lays back down in his former position.

"So when you said your dad is a dick you weren't kidding." I say and he nods.

"What's your story?" he says. I bite my lip, he told me his problems it's only fair I tell him mine.

"Well-" I start but he cuts me off.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want" He says. I shrug.

"It's only fair I tell you" I say as an excuse to just letting go.

"My dad was in the army but went missing when I was 6. My mom completely broke down. A freaking mess and messed me up too. Soon she started working as a distraction but eventually turned into a damn robot working nonstop. She's here for the week only because of work. The last time I saw her was when we moved and she's only here for shitty work?" I say shaking my head in anger. He sits up indicating I can continue.

"And my aunt.. I haven't seen her since my dad went missing. As if she doesn't care" I say and realize I'm sobbing. Zach hugs me and I cry into his neck. I haven't cried this much in years. I pull away hugging my knees again.

"I'm sorry" I say wiping my eyes.

"Nothing to be sorry of you know" He says and I nod. For the next 10 minutes we sit in silence. He suddenly gets up and peels his shirt off.

"Zach! What the hell?! Are you gonna strip?" I ask. He laughs.

"Relax, as much as I know you want me to I'm just jumping in." He removes his shoes too and jumps in. A bit of water sprinkles on me.

"You idiot" I say laughing.

"Come in?" He says smiling. I shake my head. I'm in jeans and blouse, blaze, and suede boots. No way am I coming in.

"Aww come on, why not?" He whines. I grin at hsi childish behavior.

"I'm not ruining these clothes" I say even though I could always buy more. Hey, when you have a workoholic mother you're gonna have money.

"So? Just take it off." He says then gives me a sly grin.

"Ew you digusting perv" I say laughing.

"I'm not stripping" I say.

"Just remove your shoes and blazer then it's freaking hot" He says. I roll my eyes but agree since I think so too.

"Now give me a hand" He says sticking his hand out. I roll my eyes.

"I'm not falling for that" I say. He shrugs and gets up.

"Suit yourself. Guess we're doing it the hard way" He says.

"What?" I say as he comes nearer. He grabs me and puts me over his shoulder.

"ZACH! What the hell!?" I yell hitting his back but he just throws me into the lake.

"Jerk" I say. He bows.

"The one and only" He says before jumping in and tries to dunk me.

"Idiot" I mutter as I shove his head down.

**A/N: What'd you think? Tell me what you think and suggest anything you want. It might be included!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. School is starting soon so idk if I'll be able to update so often. Anyway someone suggested I let their parents meet. That's actually not a bad idea i might use it later on but now it's too early. They're just starting to open up. Anyway I'm thinking about answering your reviews if you want so this is from last chapter.**

**HeHe: will do!**

**MollyRuns15: Aww thanks so much. I admit I have no idea what AU stands for. Isn't it just for the stories that use the characters but have nothing to do with the actual plot?**

**Zach-Goode' : Here I am updating!**

**oemh: Yeah sorry about that I will try to make them longer and thanks :)**

**NicoleGoode: Glad you liked it and I will put them together but that's a long time from now.**

**Anyways those are the ones I'm answering for now but thanks all for the support! Please keep it up! Ok enough about this now it's time for the story.**

**Cammie:**

Zach and I trudge out of the water after 15 minutes of dunking each other. I'm soaked to the skin but I don't care. Those little 15 minutes made me forget about Cameron Ann Morgan. Here I was just Cammie. Happy Cammie. Zach crashes onto the blanket while I'm just standing and squeezing the water out of my hair.

"I'm soaked. Even in places I shouldn't be describing" He says and I sit down next to him.

"Let it stay that way" I say even though i'm grinning like an idiot. He sits up smirking and I roll my eyes. He reaches across from me to get the bag and I can practically feel his body warmth radiating off of him because that's how close he is. He leans back and grins at me and takes out two cans of beers.

"Promise me you won't pass out" He says obviously mocking me. I stick my tongue out regardless of how childish it is.

"I can handle one beer" I say.

"think again Miss. Lightweight" He retorts. I snort.

"Aren't you my ride home anyway" I say. He shrugs.

"We could always grab a cab" He says.

"Like we'll be sober enough to think that" I say back raising my eyebrows.

"I will be but I doubt you will " He says grinning. I shove him lightly and he falls back on purpose.

"One of these days you're gonna hurt me for real and be sorry about it too" He says and I roll my eyes.

"The day pigs fly" I say taking the beer can he's handing me.

"To lousy parents!" He says and we clink cans.

"To lousy parents!" I repeat just before taking a huge gulp.

**Macey POV:**

"Thanks again for coming" I say tugging down the ends of my dress as I stand with Nick in the kitchen. The guests are all outside chatting along and here I am with Nick of all people. Just because the girls couldn't make it and well he was the only guy avalible.

"No problem" He's leaned back against the island with his hands in his black dress pants. Right now I'm dressed in a simple blank no strap dress that stops mid thigh. It has a thin gold waist line and golden zipper on the back. I paired it with 5 in golden heels with matching stud earrings, necklace, and bracelet. Usually I'd be mingling with the guests as an order from my parents but they've excused me for the night to "accompy Nick". I mean really? Who gives a shit. I haven't seen or heard from Cammie since school and something's up. We always talk around 8 and now it's 9pm. The party started 30 minutes ago so she must be up to something if she isn't availble to talk or come here.

"You could sit you know" Nick says which pulls me out of my thoughts. I look over at him and find him now seated at the table. I shrug and head over sitting next to him.

"This is weird, you're usually talking our ears off" He says grinning. I smack him playfully.

"I'm just thinking" I say.

"Didn't think you were capable of that" He jokes. I raise my eyebrows.

"Ha ha very funny. I'm capable of many things" I say.

"Oh really?" Nick says leaning forward.

"Like what?" He says so close I can smell his minty breath. I put my hand on his chest and push him back lightly.

"Ever heard of personal space?" I ask sounding like the normal *itch I am.

"Yeah but doesn't mean I have to give any" He retorts. I roll my eyes.

"Out of all people, you're the one who's availble" I say. He grins amused for I don't know what reason.

"Yeah well turned out my parents were going to some family member's house and no way in hell was I going with them. Besides I'd rather hang out with you than my annoying 8 year old cousins" He says.

"I'm touched that you think i'm better than 8 year olds" I say playfuly while holding a hand to my heart. He laughs and I have to admit his laugh is somewhat hot. I can't possibly be falling for him can I?

"Well when you aren't *itching all over the place" He says smirking. I roll my eyes.

"Now you've just turned into Zach with that smirk" I say.

"What's up with Cammie and Zach anyway" He says. I raise my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" I say.

"I mean don't-" He starts but is cut off by my mother. Great timing! I could have gotten information for Cammie! I feel like a spy.

"Darlings come chat with the guest! It's not good to be so antisocial!" She says before leaving.

"Should we even bother?" He ask. I nod.

"Unless you want to be pulled out then yeah" I say getting up. He gets up too and we start heading towards the door.

"In that case, lead the way" He says before slipping his hand around my waist. Should I be worried that I enjoy this gesture?

**Cammie POV:**

I walk up to find myself in bed and yesterday's events come back so quick it gives me a headache. I'm dressed in yesterday's clothes so I quickly climb out of bed and head into the shower. After doing my usual routine I head out only with a towel on and find my phone.

Cammie: Italics Zach: Bold

_Care to tell me how I ended up in my bed?_

**Not really**

_Zach..._

**Cammie...**

_I'm serious!_

**So am I!**

_Son of a *itch_

**I thought we already agreed on that**

_You're annoying me_

**Good, that's what I was aiming for**

_bye_

**Don't leave**

_Too bad_

**Not really you're still here**

_Must you have a way around everything?_

**Yup**

_I got to get ready, bye_

**Cya Gallagher Girl**

I put my phone down and head into my closet and pull out floral black leggings, black knit sweater, and slip on some white converse. I pull my hair up in a pony tail and put on stud earrings, grab my school stuff and head downstairs.

"Morning Cammie" I hear my mom say as she greets me at the end of the stairs. I ignore her heading into the kitchen and grabbing a banana. I can hear her following me in.

"Cammie?" She asks. Part of me wants to forgive and forget and run into her arms but I can't. It'd be like betraying dad. I ignore her again and walk out throwing my banana peel in the garbage. I grab my keys and open the door.

"What can I do for you to forgive me?!" I hear my mom say from the kitchen. She comes out and I take a good look at her. Her hair's messed up, she's not wearing any shoes, she has her suit from yesterday on, and her shirt underneath is all wrinkled. She looks like she aged 20 years. I can't help but wince at the sight of her condition but I know by the time I'm back she won't even be here and if she is, she'll look like her 38 year old self. (A/N: Idk her age) I look up and stare into her eyes, or more like glare and open my mouth to reply.

"Nothing, it's too late for that" I say before heading out. I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry.

"Hey, need a ride?" I hear Zach says and it pulls me out of my internal chanting.

"I have a car?" I say but it comes out more like a question.

"It wasn't starting remember?" He replies and then I remember how it didn't want to start yesterday.

"Oh shit" I say but he doesn't reply instead opens the passanger seat and points for me to get in. I shrug and follow. I do need a ride anyway.

**XXXX 5 minutes into drivingXXXX**

"This feels like deja vu" I say randomly as we drive towards school.

"Yeah and if you need reassurance I won't rape you" He says smirking as I register what he means.

"Shut up" I mumble. He laughs.

"You really are something" He says after awhile. I raise my eyebrows and he shrugs. He leans forward and switches stations.

"What do you like?" He says. I shrug and lean forward swatting his hand away to switch it myself. After switching between Taylor Swift, One Direction, Justin Bieber (which Zach started to protest right away), and Rihanna, I stuck with Rihanna. After awhile of listening to her Zach starts singing along.

"You can't be serious" I say once he starts singing. He looks over at me quickly then back onto the road.

"Why not? My singing is amazing" He says and smirks.

"You sound likea dying horse" I reply even though it's not true. Never repeat this to anyone but I foumd his voice attractive.

"Liar" He says and I shake my head.

"You wish" I say and the rest of the ride is in silence.

**A/N: I was going to stop here but decided for a bit more XX When they arrive XXXXX**

I emerge from Zach's car to be greated by stares.

"Another case of deja vu, first day of school all over again" I mutter under my breath but to my surprise Zach hears me and raises his eyebrows. The thing is up until this school I was pretty much a chameleon.

"You don't notice the stares?" I ask raising my eyebrows and crossing my arms. He looks around and shrugs.

"I don't bother anymore noticing what people think" He says. I cock my head to the side analyzing this.

"What?" I ask.

"Tell you later" He says locking the door. I start walking and he falls into step.

"What makes you so sure there is a later?" I say smirking. He smirks back.

"Because there always is" He says before disappearing off to god knows where. I roll my eyes and head over to my locker.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hate me but school has been so busy it's not even funny but here it is because I personally missed the story as well.**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews :)! Onto the story.**

**Cammie:**

I'm laying on my stomach and on Macey's bed while she's sitting on her fluffy mini sofa in her room. It's 7:00pm on a Friday evening, but I had to escape that house while she's in it.

"I'm not bothering you right?" I said for the 20th time.

"Don't be silly Cam, you're always invited. I'm glad you came I'm so bored. Especially when it's just me and Innez" She said. I raise my eyebrows. Innez is the house maid, or one of them I should say.

"Yup pretty depressing being alone" I say throwing aside her latest issue of _Seventeen. _She nods.

"So Bex said we should go out as a group and I totally agree. I'm thinking a underage club" She says and I roll my eyes.

"I thought Macey McHenry doesn't do underage" I say teasing her. She grins.

"Oh shut it Cam, I'm surprised you aren't protesting suggesting we go bowling or something" She says. I roll my eyes.

"I may be boring but not that boring. Can't we do paint ball or something?" I say practically pleading with her. The last thing I need is to go to the bar dressed in a skimpy dress, way too high heels, and have make up caked all over my face. Did I mention the sweaty drunkards?

"That's not such a bad idea. I could totally get back at Nick" She says rubbing her hands together. I raise my eyebrows.

"Nick huh?" I say suggestively. The next thing happens so quick I can't even tell if it's real. Macey was blushing.

"Is _the_ Macey McHenry blushing?_ Over a guy_?!" I say stressing the last part.

"Shut up, it's nothing just something with the dinner part my parents hosted" She says rolling her eyes.

"No biggie" She adds. I shake my head.

"You invited Nick, of all people Nick? I could have sworn you called him a jackas* the day before and he retorted with *itch" I say grinning like an idiot. Who knew making Macey McHenry uncomftable was so amusing?

"It's not like anyone else was free. Miss. hanging out with Zach" She says smirking. I roll my eyes.

"What are you saying? That I like him?" I say and shake my head.

"Of course you do" She says and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah right, remember I couldn't even tolerate the guy" I say trying so hard to convince her otherwise or am I convincing myself? She stands up and goes to her closet probably looking for something to go out in.

"You know Cam, it isn't so bad to like someone. It's probably what's best" She says.

"I'm not having this conversation" I say and begin to gather my things. She turns around watching me.

"It's ok to give in some time" She says softly. I shake my head. I can't let anyone in. Look what happened when my mom fell in love with my dad and he went missing. I can't take that chance. I shove my right foot in first and follow with the left.

"Says the one who's denying Nick" I say. She rolls her eyes.

"Cam, I don't like him like that maybe when the time comes I'll cross the bridge" She says turning back to her clothes.

"Whatever Mace, cya around" I say getting off the bed and heading out the door. When I'm halfway down the hall I hear her yell.

"It's ok to let loose! Let loose Cam!" I hear but I ignore he brushing pass Innez and bursting out of the mansion. SInce when did it ever feel so suffocating? I climb into my car ( I got it fixed) and speed off downtown to this restaurant/bar that serves underage people too **( A/N: Probably doesnt really exist but I need it for what's coming next :) ) **Bex showed it to me awhile back. I head into Ruby Monday** ( A/N:lol I know it's Tuesday but want to keep it like this) **and make my way to the downstairs bar. I sit myself at the counter and order and beer.

*5 minutes later*

The bardtener eyes be carefully as I order my forth beer but doesn't say anything.

"You ok girl?" I hear a gruff raspy voice to my right.

"Yeah I'm fine" I say trying hard not to slur.

"Is it a boy? Whoever he is I will break his neck for putting you in this position. Girls like you no need to be drinking!" He says. I offer a small smile. Finally nice to have someone who cares. I shake my head.

"No, just family stuff" I say. It's not lying, what Macey said set me off in an alarm for reasons I don't know and it all came back to my mom so It's the partial truth. He nods.

"Well I gotta be going now, you ever wanna talk find me here Fridays nights. My name's Mitch." He says. I'm kind of surprised with his gesture of kindness to an unknown girl but I nod.

"Take care girl and quit destroying your brain cells with that drinking you hear?" He says and I nod even though we probably both know that's not happening anytime soon. He walks off without another word and I realize I finished my drink and order a fifth one. I also realize he doesn't even know my name.

**A/N: You thought that was what I was talking about earlier? Nope it's right here: ** * Another 5 minutes later*

"Cammie?" I look to my right and find Josh standing there. He looks happy.

"Oh I thought it was you but wasn't sure" He sits right down next to me. I'm kind of annoyed. I came here to drown my problems in alcohol not looking for a conversation. I nod. I'm pretty sure if I talk i'll slur and it won't come out clear so I keep my mouth shut instead. My mind's a bit foggy so I don't hear what he says next.

"What?" I find myself saying but it comes out all messed up.

"Are you ok? I think you drank too much" He says holding me steady. Great now my brain is taking the affects of the alcohol. I ignore his concern and look at his lips. I cock my head to the side. I never noticed how interesting they were and they looked so soft. I find myself leaning forward.

"Cammie?" I hear him say but ignore him diving for those lips instead. The next thing I know my lips are pressed up against his.

**and scene!**

**Lol you guys probably hate me for the cliffie but eh tell me what you think and for those who started school by now do you like it?**


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you so much for the 150 reviews :) It means a lot and helps make me continue this story. Man, that was so cheesey.

2. Well sounds like you all hate school. Same here! It's boring and ugh.

3. Now onto the story.

Cammie:

I sigh as I ignore the incoming texts I keep getting from everyone. Including Josh. After I kissed him, I sort of... well ran away? Grabbed the next cab, came home, and woke up greeted with a hangover. I've been ignoring everyone since Saturday and missed three days of school. I know it's lousy with all the work I'll be missing but I can ask Liz. The doorbell rings. I roll my eyes, probably my mom. Honestly, she hasn't been that bad but she keeps trying to heal the wound between us but I keep pushing her away. If I told Bex she'd tell me to grow a spine and forgive. If it was Liz, she'd kindly suggest to at least try and if it was Macey. God knows what she would say or do. Probably arrange us a dinner to "talk things out".

I make my way downstairs and open the front door. I'm greeted by a burst of wind and Zach. We stare at each other for what seems like 20 years but when I quickly try to close the door in his face( yeah call me rude) he stops it with his hand and shakes his head.

"Don't bother trying Cam" He says before slowly pushing the door back and stepping in. He closes the door and we're standing 2 feet away from each other. I can't help but feel exposed. All I'm wearing is a tanktop, with a sports bra under, and super short yoga shorts. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. It really does need a shower.

"Zach I can't do this right now" I say and turn to head upstairs. If he's not leaving then I will. He grabs my arms and pushes me against a wall. I squirm.

"Zach let me go" I say annoyed. I'm really not in the mood for this. He rolls his eyes.

"Cam, you haven't been in school for 3 days yet right now you seem healthy enough, you're no doubt ignoring the calls and texts everyone's sent you, and no has even seen you since friday. It's *uckin Wendsday. Something up" He says. We're so close I can smell his minty breath and heat raidiating off of him. I shake my head.

"Zach I don't want to do this" I say again. No way in hell was I going to tell him I ended up drunk after going over to Macey's place and kissed Josh when I have no feelings for him whatsoever.

"Cam.." He starts but I shake my head.

"Seriously, it's not really your business either and I don't even understand why you care." I say. He releases me and looks at me with hurt in his eyes.

"Why do I care huh? Sorry for bothering" He says before turning away and heading out the door. The next thing you know, my mom walks through the door looking at Zach then at me and then back at him and then me.

"Not now" I tell her and head out. What the hell just happened? He starts walking down the road away from his house, hands in his pockets.

"Zach!" I yell heading out not caring I'm in skimpy boy shorts, a tanktop, and barefoot. I walk to the end of my driveway.

"Zach!" I call again but he ignores me. I'm about to head after him when I hear my name.

"Cammie?" I turn around to find Josh holding a boquet of flowes.** (A/N: Man I hate Josh he's so annoying in this story. All clingy and stuff. It's like Notrosious or something in the It girl series. Brandon is obsessed with the character Callie. Ok off topic now back to the story lol.)**

"Shit" I mutter under my breath. I know for a fact that he didn't hear me because he keeps coming forward. He awkwardly hands me the flowers and I take them. Talk about awkward. I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Is now not a good time?" He ask and I shake my head running my hand through my hair.

"Seems like these days there's never a good time" I joke and he grins and shrugs.

"sorry for just showing up and didn't mean to interupt you and your boyfriend" He says. Nodding his head in Zach's direction. He's no where in sight.

"What? You mean Zach? No, no it's not like that" I say shaking my head. He nods.

"Oh sorry" He says and an awkward minutes passes by. He clears his throat.

"Well I hope you don't think this is all sleazy or whatever but you wanna go out for a movie tomorrow night?" He says somewhat shyly. I can't help but grin he looks so sincerce and cute.

"I mean if you don't want to it's-" He says but I cut him off with a kiss.

"Pick me up at 9?" I say heading back.

"Yeah" He calls back before heading back towards his car. _Let loose Cammie._ I can just hear Macey's voice. I walk back in to find my mother waiting for me in the kitchen. I raise my eyebrows.

"Yeah?" I say preparing myself for some bullshit on how I should tell her when I have people over or something.

"Was that your boyfriend?" She asks instead. I catch my jaw before it drops.I stand in the doorway.

"Which one?" I say. My mom is trying to hold in her surprisement but is failing miserably. I don't blame her, I'm surprised too. I would have just ignored her and went upstairs. Maybe it's because I haven't had human contact until today (not including her). _Try it a little_. I hear Liz's voice.

"The one with the green eyes" She says. I shake my head.

"Nope, our realtionship is sort of weird." I say and she nods. I know she's trying to do the mom part but not to pushy.

"The other guy is... well, my date for tomorrow night" I say and she nods.

"I'm heading upstairs now" I say and dash upstairs locking myself in my room and throwing myself onto my bed. Maybe I can forgive her. _Grow a spine Morgan. _I hear Bex's voice and I smile. I reach over and grab my phone.

Macey 5 texts 4 voicemails

Bex 3 texts 5 voicemails

Liz 3 texts 4 voicemails

Grant 1 text 1 voicemail

Jonas 1 text 1 voicemail

Nick 1 voicemail 1 text

Zach 4 texts 3 voicemails

My eyes nearly bulge out when I see what Zach has typed. I groan. What I said was rude and I shouldn't have blamed him for trying. **(A/N: I'm not going to write out each text and voicemail but if you guys really want that I'll put it up on the site)**

It's Wendsday but maybe he'll be there. I really need some advice.

Zach POV:

I find myself at Grant's house. Not really sure why I'm here but guess I was just pissed off at Cammie. Maybe I overreacted but honestly that was just *itchy. I ring the doorbell and Mrs. Newman opens the door.

"Is Grant there?" I say and she shakes her head.

"No, but you're welcome to come in Sweetie" She says but I politely refuse her offer.

"That's alright just tell him I stopped by" I say. My phone's back home so I can't really text him at the moment. I walk back down the steps and head straight not really sure where I'm going. I hear a horn and turn to see Tina Walters slowing down until she's right infront of me. I curse internally.

"Yeah Tina?" I say.

"Need a ride?" She asks.

"Not really" I say in a flat tone. I really don't like this chick. She rolls her eyes.

"You sure?" She says.

"Yup, where are you heading?" I ask. It's now 9:00pm. What the heck is she doing on a school night driving around. Then again what am I doing?

"Mark's place. He has a party going on" I raise my eyebrows. I didn't hear about this.

"Oh yeah?" I say and she nods. I shrug and open the door to her convertible.

"Lead the way then" I say and she nods speeding off towards his house.

Cammie:

I make my way downstairs into Ruby Monday looking for Mitch. I know what you're all thinking. Why go to a stranger you met while you're drunk. Here's the answer. I don't know. I scan the rows of tables.

"Ah Cammie dear!" I turn my head in the direction of voice and sure enough it's Mitch. How does he even know my name. He says a few words to the man sitting with him and ushers me over after the guy leaves. I hesitantly take a seat unsure if this was a good idea or not.

"How-" I begin but he raises his hand to cut me off.

"I have my sources my dear. Now what brings you to the bar. You drinking again?" He says raising his eyebrows. I shake my head. I take a good look at Mitch. He's got to be 60 or something. With his dark brown eyes, capachino colored skin, and tuffs of gray hair, he can pass as Bex's great uncle or something.

"I actually came to talk to you" I said shrugging. He nods and places his elbow on the tab while holding his chin.

"and what seems to be the problem Ms. Cammie" He says and I shrug and take a deep breath.

"Everything?" I say but it comes out more like a question. I feel like I'm seeing a therapist.

"Be specific my dear" He says. That seems like third time he said dear and it's sort of comforting. I take a deep breath before I spill everything with the whole Macey thinking Zach and I should go together, how I yelled at Zach, accepted a date to a person I'm not romantically interested in, and the rest.

"Sounds like you've biten off more than you can chew" He says. I shrug not really seeing where he's going with this.

"Maybe, maybe not" I say and he smiles approving of my answer.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry this took a bit but tell me what you think about Mitch and Cammie. Also I know you all want Zammie but isn't it a bit boring for people to hook up right away? It takes time and in a story written by me there's gonna be a wait. **

***ALERT* I've been thinking about adding deleted scenes. If you guys want some of these tell me so if I have any i'll post them :) If you guys actually like what happens. I might add it to the story. CONTINUE TO SEE DELETED SCENE.**

**DELETED SCENE:( THIS NEVER HAPPENED IT'S JUST SOMETHING I WROTE AND DECIDED TO TAKE OUT)**

**Macy:**

**"Hey princess" I hear behind me. I'm in Duncan Donuts ordering a hot chocolate while flirting with the cashier. Little did I know Nick was right behind me.**

**"Don't call me princesss" I say when I turn around. He rolls his eyes.**

**"Why? you seem to act like one" He says smirking and I shake my head.**

**"Oh yeah? and you seem to act like a-" I say but am cut off when the cashier clears his throat and hands me my hot chocolate. Clearly not interested anymore. I turn walking towards the door when Nick's arm snakes around my waist.**

**"What are you doing?" I say. Twisting out of his reach and quickening my pace.**

**"Come on don't be like that Mace" He says from behind me. I turn around.**

**"What do you want?" I ask. He shrugs.**

**"Just wanted to see if you wanna hang out" He says I roll my eyes.**

**"And you ask once we actually bump into each other?" I retort. He shrugs.**

**"You wanna hang out or not" He says clearly annoyed by my attitude. I purse my lips.**

**"Sure".**


End file.
